Digimon Tamers: Re-Digitalized Part 1
by Kyamatsu
Summary: A year after the Defeat of the D-reaper, Takato takes it upon himself to venture alone into the Digital World to find and reunite himself with Guilmon and hope to bring him and the other digi team back home. However, a dark and mysterious evil is now lurking in the shadows. Is there something even more frightening than D-Reaper? Find out in Digimon: Digital Monsters! Part:1 of 2
1. CH 1: Missing In Action

DIGIMON: LEGENDS

PART 1

By: Izilldur's Scrolls

_Prologue _

_After the D-Reaper was defeated and everyone gathered in the park, Henry's dad came along to tell the Tamers that their digimon had to return to the Digital World or else they would be deleted forever. Reluctantly the digimon agreed and entered the digi portal. Takato promised Guilmon that they would see each other again but a year pasted and he began to think he would never able to fulfill that promise. Until he found a digi portal in Guilmon's old home! Maybe dreams do come true in the end. _

CH 1: Missing in Action

A thick mist flowed around him and darkness stretched farther then the eye could see. Unclear visions passed through Takato's mind as he drifted through the mist as if he weighed nothing. He opened his eyes slowly taking a few glances around his surroundings . _Huh…where am I? could this all be a dream, but it cant be, I mean this just has to be the Digital World isn't it? Its so strange. At first I go through that digi portal, then the next thing I know I get knocked out cold. Well I hope I find Guilmon where ever he might be. _

He slowly descended from the air and felt hard ground. Then something came to his mind immediately, where is the digi portal? Takato looked around to see if he could find it. _There it is! _he thought with partial joy. Above him was a swarm of bluish-green data swirling like a whirlpool. "well at least it's still open, but I don't even know when it will close. And if that happens I might not even be able to get out." he said. Takato knew this was a big problem, but he didn't know if Guilmon was even around here and that was the first thing he need to do.

He started to dash away from the portal when a thought came to his mind. What if Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon and all the other digimon of the tamer gang were here too. He thought it would be nice to bring them back too. But was it possible after what happen a year ago when he and his friends defeated the monstrous D-reaper. He guessed there was only one way to find out. He appeared to be in some dark cavern, which meant that there had to be an exit somewhere.

He walked around fore a few minutes until he finally found the exit of the cave. He half expected to end up in a desert wasteland, but to his surprise, an ocean of green grass surrounded him. The small hills were like tidal waves of green rising higher toward the cave. "Gosh, it looks like it goes on forever. How am I suppose to find Guilmon across all this?" he said to himself. Then a thought came to him, Takato reached into his pocket and pulled out his old digivice. _Its been a long time since I used this thing._ he thought.

As he held it a disc-like hologram appeared from the digivice screen. A red arrow spun around clockwise and then back again as he held it. "Man, I cant get Guilmon's location anywhere. I guess I better get moving. My parents are going to kill me when I get back." Takato said to himself. The sky was clear and a soft breeze was whistling through his hair. The long blades of grass brushed back and forth as if waving goodbye as the wind blew.

_Back in the real world Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki, Takato's baking parents, had just finished closing up shop. But Takato's absence began to become noticeable._

Takato's mother slid her coffee mug back and forth and taking a few short sips here and there. She looked at the clock as it went _tick-tock_ annoyingly as it always did. _9:30, where on earth can my Takato be. Probably over at his friend Henry Wong's house no doubt. But still, he should've been home by now._ "You okay honey?" said Mr. Matsuki. "What, oh yeah I'm fine dear thanks." she said quickly. "Don't worry about Takato, I'm pretty sure he's on his way home right now." He replied as he put the last set of dishes in the cupboard. _I hope so._ she thought.

Meanwhile at the Wong residence, Suzie picked up a doll that almost had the look panic as she began dressing it in odd sorts of clothing. "There now your all pretty just like me!" Suzie said innocently before she sulked. _Its not as fun when Princess Pretty Pants and Lopmon were here, I miss them so much. _she sighed. While she went back to dressing her doll, Henry walked into the room and sat on the mattress. "Oh, hi Henwy, I was just giving my doll a makeover but it doesn't move or talk back like Princess Pretty Pants does." she said sadly. _yeah, too bad he's not here to receive your torture. Terriermon, if only I could see you again. It would mean everything to me. But who am I kidding? The last portal to the digital world was closed off after you and the other digimon went back…forever. _Henry sat there for a moment looking at the floor.

It seemed only yesterday when they last saw each other. Why did it have to be that way? The juggernaut program that his father put in Terriermon long ago was mainly to suck the D-Reaper into the Digital world where it would be deleted. However, his father forgot to mention that it would also cause Terriermon and the other digimon to return to the digital world permanently.

It angered him so much that he didn't know what to think, but it was all over now and all he had were memories. "Are you okay Henwy?" asked Suzie. Henry looked up to see a concerned look on his little sister's face "Huh…What, oh I'm fine Suzie just thinking about something." he replied slowly. "You were thinking about Terriermon weren't you." it wasn't a question, but she was right. Terriermon had always been there to cheer him up, but not anymore.

Suddenly Henry's mom opened the door. "Henry, Mrs. Matsuki is on the phone. She wanted to know if you've seen Takato recently." she said. Henry got of the bed to face his mother. "No I haven't, the last time I saw him he said he was going to the park. He might be at Rika's house." he replied. "Mrs. Matsuki said she already tried calling there but their phone line is down." she exclaimed. Henry stood there for a minute, wandering where Takato could possibly have gone. _I guess I'm just going to have to ride over there and find out for myself. But its so strange, Takato usually doesn't stay out this late. Except when digimon were attacking the city, but that was a long time ago I've got a bad feeling about this._ he thought. "I'll head over to Rika's to see if he's there." he said going out the door. Henry took his bike and rode down the street toward Rika's house. As he knocked on the door he half-expected Rika to open it but instead her grandmother came to the door. "Oh it is nice to see you young Mr. Wong how are you?" she said smiling. "Has Rika by any chance seen Takato tonight?" Henry asked. Rika's Grandmother thought for a moment and then smiled. "Well, why don't you ask her yourself?" she said cheerfully. She lead Henry to Rika's room and opened the door. "Rika darling, you have a visitor." she said smiling. "Oh grandma this isn't one of your tricks getting me to like boys is it?" she asked coldly. As Rika turned around to face them, her expression changed to surprise. "Henry, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Mr. Wong was wandering if you've seen Takato lately." Seiko replied. "Grandma, 'Mr. Wong' is his dad's name, it's pronounced Henry and no I haven't seen that goggle-head at all today." snapped Rika.

She turned to face Henry with a curious look. "Come to think of it, why is Takato such a big concern all the sudden? I thought he was with you last." she said. Henry took a step forward. "well, he was but then his mom called about fifteen minutes ago saying that he hadn't shown up yet." he replied rubbing his chin.

He glanced over to Rika's dresser. "I don't believe it, you actually kept it?" he said. Rika made a confused look and then glanced over to what he was looking at. Henry picked up Rika's blue digivice looking at the familiar screen. "Hey what do you think your doing with my stuff bunny boy!" Rika snapped. She snatched the digivice from his hands and slammed it down on the dresser. A tear began to slide from her eye, she clenched her fists on the dresser and stood there in silence. "its…it's the only thing I have of her Henry." she said shaking. Henry stood there not knowing what to say. He knew he felt the same way but that wasn't something to morn about right now. What was important was to figure out where Takato was. "so…" she started to say with her back turned. "when…when did you see him last?" she asked. "Earlier this afternoon. He said he was going to the park for one last visit and then he said he would be back soon." he replied. "what do you mean back soon? Why would he say that? Its like he was planning on leaving for a long time. You don't think he would try to…" she stopped for a minute and fell silent. " Try to what?" Henry asked.

Just then Seiko opened the slide door of Rika's room. "excuse me kids but someone from Hypnos wants to talk to you." she said holding the phone. Rika answered it. "uh…hello?" "_hello Rika, this is Mr. Yamaki, I'm pretty sure your wondering where Takato was disappeared to, am I right?" _said the voice. "uh…yeah we were just talking about him do you know where that goggle-head is, evidently his mommy wants him home." she replied. "_Listen, I don't know where he is but there is a possibility that he might have found a way to the…" _there was a long pause and Rika began to feel on edge. "A way to what!" she exclaimed desperately. _"Listen, when you kids went to the digital world I gave Takato that pad so that you could communicate to the real world. An hour ago I received a message from him, if you want to see it come to the Hypnos Headquarters tonight. I'll be expecting you." _after that there was a click and he was gone.

"What was that all about?" asked Henry. Rika didn't know what to say, but she was wondering if Henry was thinking the same thing she was. "I…I…think Takato's in the digital world."

To Be Continued…

_Wow… Takato found a digi portal and got there in one piece? I hope he gets back soon. Find out what happens on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters_

Me: Well there you have it the first chapter! Oh and I don't own digimon.

Rika: What the heck! Why did you let Goggle-head go?

Me: (gulp) this wouldn't be great time to say "momentai" would it?

Rika: (gives evil eye and growls) Why you! (grabs a baseball bat)

Me: (Running for my life) Well I hope you like the next chapter! Ouch! Henry Help Me!

(Henry just stands there shaking his head and sighing)


	2. CH 2: Flowers and Feathers

DIGIMON: LEGENDS

PART 1

By: Izilldur's Scrolls

CH 2: Flowers and Feathers

After drinking his last bottle of water, Takato looked all around him. "Gosh its hot." he said as sweat dripped from his brow. _This is ridiculous, I've been walking for two days and still haven't seen even one digimon. I've got nothing but grass to keep me company. _he thought. He walked for a few miles until he thought he saw something in the tall grass. He walked towards it and found a small bird with pink and blue feathers. "Uh…hi." he started to say. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed. The bird tried to fly but tumbled back to the ground. "Wait, I was just saying hello, I wont hurt you." said Takato. He took out his digivice and the same disc like hologram came on and it read;

Biyomon, Rookie Level.

"So, your biyomon huh…its nice to meet you, I'm Takato." said Takato happily.

"So…so… your not going to eat me or something?"

"nope."

"Wow, your very nice, you must be a very kind digimon." Biyomon said smiling.

"No, I'm not a digimon, I'm a human." Takato replied. Biyomon had a puzzled look on her face or in this case her beak.

She circled around him a few times whispering to herself. "You're a human? I've heard stories about them but never seen any before. I thought they were suppose to be these big scary new digimon or something. But your not scary." she said. "of course not, all humans aren't scary, (well maybe a few) but I'm a friend to you as any other digimon." replied Takato scratching the back of his head. Biyomon smiled and cheered. "by the way, how did you end up all the way out here biyomon?" he asked. Biyomon thought for a moment and then responded. "You know, I really don't know myself. At first I was flying home to my village in the Zephyr Forest when all the sudden a strong wind came and knocked me out of my flight pattern. Next thing I knew you showed up. But I think I might have broken my wing and I cant fly." she replied.

Takato knew that biyomon was right. The wind was strong here in this part of the digi world but he couldn't understand why. It puzzled him to wander if there really was a forest out there. However, all he could see were endless miles of grass. "So where is this forest of yours? I haven't seen a single tree for two days. Besides I could help you to your village if you lead the way." he said. "Wow really, you would do that for me?" she asked. "of course, but I need to ask you something."

"okay Takato what?"

"did you by any chance see some baby digimon that seemed out of place, like him for instants?" he asked showing a drawn picture of Guilmon. Biyomon studied the picture carefully as if looking at an ancient artifact. "I haven't seen anyone like him but we did find a viximon that had lost her way." she replied.

"A viximon, can you describe her?"

"Oh most certainly, she's yellow with blue eyes, and a very negative attitude." Biyomon replied sadly. "negative, what do you mean?" Takato asked. "well, the first thing you should know is that my village is in terrible trouble-" she started.

"What trouble?"

"Ogremon, and his gang of goblinmon have been stealing food and destroying our village. They come every week wanting food as payment, if we don't they break stuff. Its very bad." Biyomon said sadly. Takato also wasn't smiling at this news. _great, been here only two days and already ran into trouble. But I need to see this viximon first. If it is Renamon then being out here wont seem so scary. _he thought. "So why does Viximon have a sour attitude anyway?" Takato asked as they continued walking. "Well, we don't really know where she was from, but she was crying and we tried to help her. However when we tried, she would tell us to leave her alone and then ran off into the forest. The only thing we know about her is that she's trying to find someone." Biyomon replied. Takato stopped and saw something over the hill in front of them. At first he thought it was a trick the grass was making. But he swore he just saw trees. "Biyomon, when she said someone did she say who?" he asked. "No, just something about a girl she wanted to find, but we didn't know what to make of it." she replied. Biyomon stopped in her tracks as they reached the top of the hill. "we're here!" she said with joy. Takato looked at the towering trees casting shadows like a large dark blanket. _well this will be interesting._ he thought.

-Meanwhile...

"What do you mean he found a digi portal!" Rika raged loudly. Henry tried to calm her down but it was no use. The truth was, he really didn't want her to pound his head like a watermelon. Seeing Takato become a victim of Rika's cold personality in the past really didn't suit him well "If you would just look at the message you will understand." replied Mr. Yamaki coolly. Rika made the effort to calm down and grabbed the pager. She looked at it as it read;

It's Me Takato.

I've found a way to Digital World and

Will be back soon.

"That was from yesterday. I received another one this morning." explained Mr. Yamaki. He took the pager out of Rika's hand, switched the message, and then gave it back. The text then read:

Possible great news.

I may have found Renamon but not sure yet

I'm with a Biyomon who says Viximon may Be the one we're looking for.

Tell Rika and Henry I said Hi.

- Takato.

"He…he…found Renamon?" Rika said to herself. For the first time for many months Rika was able to smile. She didn't know weather or not to cry for joy. _Renamon, I cant believe it. I might actually see her again. But this doesn't make sense. I should be the one to find her not that stupid Dino-boy. _she thought. "It seems that your friend has journeyed to the digital world in search for your digimon. However, I see that impossible." said Yamaki coldly. "Why is that?" Henry asked.

He never liked Yamaki, the way he wore his dark tinted glasses as if he was some secret agent of some sort. But he and Rika both knew he was just head of the Hypnos corporation, a weird networking establishment that tried to prevent digimon from bio-merging into the real world. "if I remember right, the Juggernaut program was to wipe out the D-Reaper along with any digimon still in the real world unless the digimon went back to their world. The effects could still be active. How he plans getting them here is nearly impossible, according to my opinion." Yamaki replied. Henry agreed that he had a point. How was Takato suppose to get the digimon back? Would they dedigivole to nothingness and cease to exist once they were here? All of this confused Henry and started to give him a headache. Whatever Takato tries to do when he gets back better work or his quest will mean nothing. "I thought Juggernaut was deactivated after the incident." exclaimed Henry. "True, but we don't know that for sure." replied Yamaki. This was no good, he couldn't see any hope in Takato's plan of reunion. But with Takato doing this , doubt was the last thing on his mind.

-Back in the Digital World...

"Here we are, welcome to Breezy Village." said Biyomon cheerfully. All around him were plant like creatures that stood on two leafy legs. Takato looked at his digivice and a picture showed up. "Floramen, rookie level." he said to himself "Who is that?" asked the floramon. "This is Takato, he's my friend and he's come to help us." said Biyomon zealously. The floramon cheered but Takato didn't know what to make of it. He forced a smile and took in their cheers even though he didn't know how he could be of any help. Without Guilmon, he was pretty much powerless.

Then something caught his attention. In the center of the village was a statue of a wolf looking digimon with stripes. "who's that?" asked Takato pointing at the statue. The floramon looked at where he was pointing and smiled. "Oh, that's Garurumon. He's the guardian of the forest and protector of the village." they explained.

Takato just had to wonder. If Garurumon was the protector, then why is he not stopping Ogremon from attacking Breezy Village? "So where is Garurumon now?" he asked. The floramons' expression went from smiles to sad faces in a blink of an eye. "we really don't know. It's been a month since we saw him last and the village cant afford another beating." they said sadly.

Just then an explosion accrued. "Oh no watch out!" screamed the floramon. Takato duck for cover just in time when one of the biyomon huts blew up. As the dust cleared, he saw two very ugly looking green creatures. They had orange Mohawks and carried a club that looked like it had seen better days. Takato pulled out his digivice and pressed one of the buttons. A disc like screen appeared showing a picture of the monster. "Goblinmon, Rookie level and with a mean attitude! Gosh this doesn't look good." Takato said as he looked at the image. The goblinmon roared as they stormed down the streets on a rampage for destruction. "Spiral Twister!" yelled biyomon as a green whirlpool of wind shot from her beak. Takato felt helpless, there was no way he could take on a bunch of evil digimon by himself. In fact, this wasn't even his problem but he felt that he just had to help them. But without Guilmon he was powerless.

The goblinmon almost lost their balance when biyomon made her attack but regained it quickly. "Hey, you attack us birdie?" they asked viciously. Biyomon ran for her life as the goblinmon threw stones at her. Takato came just in time to catch her before she was history. The goblinmon tried chasing them but soon gave up. Instead they decided to make an announcement. "listen up! Since you think your stronger than us, Ogremon will come and destroy this village in two days. Unless you give us that biyomon. If not…you all die." and with that said they disappeared from sight.

Takato looked around him. The village was a disaster, and he didn't know what to say. It wasn't until the floramon surrounded him and biyomon in a very unhappy mood. "This is all your fault!" said one.

"Why did you attack them?" said another.

"now we're doomed!" they said all together.

"Hey she didn't mean to cause trouble, she just wanted to help you be safe." replied Takato. He had to defend biyomon, even if it meant getting mauled by a bunch of flower girls. "besides she's your friend, you would've done the same if you were brave enough wouldn't you?" he asked.

The floramon thought for a moment and then had ashamed looks of their faces. "we're sorry biyomon, it just we really don't want our village destroyed." they apologized. Biyomon smiled. "Takato, what are we going to do?" she asked. Takato thought for a moment but couldn't find any solution. He wondered what Rika would do. Probably go fight Ogremon all by herself!

Takato finally decided that the best thing to do first was to find Viximon. _With her help, those goblinmon don't stand a chance! _he thought proudly. "Biyomon, I need to find Viximon right away!" Takato exclaimed. Biyomon made a courageous smile and nodded. "Follow me, right this way!" she cheered as she jogged deeper into the forest. With that settled, Takato took a breath for another journey ahead of him and this time, with a little hope involved in it as well. The floramon waved their arms in good bye and hopefully good luck.

To Be Continued…

_Well I hope they find Viximon soon because there sure is a storm brewing, find out what happens next, on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

Rika: Great! So we get a few text messages, like I care anyway!

Henry: Rika that isn't going to help anything we should just trust Takato on this one.

Me: (rubbing bump on head) don't worry I've got everything under control.

Rika: You better! Because if Takato doesn't find Renamon, You'll get it. (pats the bat in her hand)

Me: (sweat dripping off face) s…sure…I…I'll just do that. (gulping)


	3. CH 3: The Universal Digivice

DIGIMON: LEGENDS

PART 1

By: Izilldur's Scrolls

CH 3: The Universal Digivice

As minutes turned into hours Takato began to feel desperate. "Biyomon…how much…farther?" he moaned. "Don't worry, we're almost there. Just a few more miles." she said not even turning around to face him. "A few more miles!" he repeated. If things weren't bad enough, he didn't even have food. Biyomon said nothing but smiled as they walked through the forest.

Suddenly Biyomon stopped, she had a emotionless expression as if she was turned to stone. "we're here." she said quietly pointing toward a small thicket of bushes that seem to make some sort of cave. "She's in there but be careful, she doesn't like visitors." Biyomon said with a stern voice. Takato gulped as he walked ahead. "uh…Viximon…are you home?" he croaked out.

At first there was no answer then he could see something standing within the shadows in the plant-like cave. "Go away who ever you are, leave me alone!" a female voice yelled. The figure of viximon was about to turn away when Takato finally had no choice but to take the risk. "Wait…I just have a question I need to ask." he pleaded. "well I've got an answer, and its 'go away!'" she snapped. Harsh, Takato had never really like Rika's cold personality, but to hear it from viximon made him want to run. But he wouldn't, he had to know it this viximon was indeed Rika's partner. "I just…want to know if you know anyone by the name of Rika?" he said quickly. There was a silence and Takato was crossing his fingers. "Takato…is…that you?" she asked slowly. "Well what other goggle wearing heroes do you know?" he said proudly. Saying that was probably the stupidest thing he said because just then, a small yellow fox-like digimon came jumping on top of him. Viximon hit him with so much force, that she actually knocked him his feet and onto his back. "Takato its really you! I cant believe it! Where's Rika is she here?" she shouted with glee. "no she isn't she isn't with us." he gasped.

"WHAT! Is she in danger? Is she-"

"No what I meant is that she isn't even in the Digital world. Neither is Henry." he tried to explain. Viximon hopped off of him and had a sad confused look. "What do you mean their not here? Wait, if Rika didn't come for me the why are you here?" she asked intensively. Soon as Takato was back on his feet he explained everything that happened. From finding the digi portal to almost getting killed by a pair of goblinmon.

After Takato finished his story, Viximon's expression still didn't brighten up. "my original plan was to just find Guilmon and get out, but then I started thinking and thought why not bring everyone back?" he explained. This would be a difficult break through, seeing that already he was walking on thin ice with Rika back home. "well, where do we start?" said Viximon. Takato made a confused look not knowing what she meant. Viximon rolled her eyes in frustration. "Finding the others." she said further trying to clue him out. "The others…Oh! I was thinking about that. Uh…well…I really don't really know where to start exactly." he said scratching the back of his head.

Viximon for the second time rolled her eyes. _of all the Tamers, it had to be Takato that came to my rescue. Lucky me. _she thought. "I guess we're going to have to get rid of those goblinmon before anything don't we?" she exclaimed. "But Viximon, how are you going to digivolve without your partner?" asked Biyomon in a worried way. This was the first time that Viximon even noticed the pink digimon. Even if it mattered, Viximon didn't show it. "No, but I can still fight." she said proudly. Takato began to wonder how he got himself into this mess. If only there was a way to help Viximon digivolve. Then those goblinmon wouldn't stand a chance! He began wishing he had brought Rika and Henry with him on this wild goose chase.

The last thing he wanted was to tell Rika that Viximon was destroyed and end up in the hospital for life. "You can't fight!" Takato Exclaimed. Viximon turned around surprised. "If Rika found out that something bad happened to you, she would go through the roof! Besides Viximon, their rookie level and right now you cant compete with that." said Takato. Viximon never knew he cared. It was like a sudden slap-in-the-face-wakeup-call kind of thing. For once in her life and though she hated to admit it, knew he was right. "We should go back to the village and try to think of a plan." said Biyomon. Takato and Viximon both nodded their heads and followed her back to the village. As soon as they arrived, the floramon froze as if turned to stone. Takato wondered what the matter was then saw that they were all staring at Viximon. According to Takato, the floramon didn't look too happy.

"What is she doing here?" said a floramon.

"She doesn't belong here!" said another.

"She causes nothing but trouble." said another. Takato looked down at Viximon, but she didn't even make eye contact with him. Viximon just wore a sad and ashamed expression. "What's the big deal? Viximon didn't do anything." He Replied.

"She did too. She's the reason we're in this mess." said a floramon

"if it weren't for her, Ogremon wouldn't have stolen from us." said a second one. Takato couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was if all the pieces to the puzzle were jumbled up. "I'm afraid it's true." Viximon said sadly.

Takato looked at her in surprise. "Ogremon was harassing the village and I thought they should defend themselves even without the help of Garurumon. But they wouldn't listen, and so I took it upon myself to stop him. However, I just made it worse and now instead of taking food, he's taking prisoners." she explained. Takato stood there for along time but then smiled. "You did nothing wrong. You were just trying to protect them and they should know that. Plus I'm sure we can beat them if we just believe we can." he said confidently. "But Takato I can't digivolve." Viximon replied. "No, but there's always a way." he said. Viximon didn't know what he had on his mind but it wouldn't be long to find out.

Suddenly an explosion erupted down the village road. The floramon gasped and ran for cover as a large green troll-like monster appeared from the dust. He had a pair of long horns, white hair, and mean looking sharp teeth. He roared in triumph of the destruction he caused as several goblinmon giggled evilly behind him. "Oh no! Its Ogremon!" Viximon yelled. If Takato had a plan, now was the time.

-Meanwhile...

Meanwhile in West Shinjuku, Henry lost track of how many times Rika waltzed Back and forth across Her room muttering to herself. He sighed knowing no matter what he said, would end up immediately in a mental trash can. When Yamaki gave Takato's parents the real reason of his disappearance, Yamaki nearly put his mother in a coma of panic. His worst worry was seeing Takato having fun with Guilmon in the Digital World and forgetting about everything else. Though he hated to admit it, He was jealous that Takato left without them. Henry was pretty sure there was some good reason Takato left without even telling them. Or that he just flat out forgot all about his friends' concern. Henry didn't even know what he was thinking, and it was probably better that way.

Henry's thoughts were then sent back into reality when Rika slammed her fists on the wood table. "That's It! I'm tired of just sitting here, we've got to find a way to the Digital World!" She growled. Henry shook his head in dismay. "I already told you that I checked Guilmon's hideout and the portal was closed."

"Yeah but-"

"All we can do now is wait, and hopefully…we'll see them again." said Henry. Rika stood there looking down at her shoes. She felt like a statue not knowing was to do.

Just then a bright light came from Rika's digivice and then disappeared. She looked at it puzzled and then wondered what it meant. Henry looked just as surprised as she was. "I wonder if that indicated Renamon's signal!" Henry exclaimed. Rika didn't know what to think. If it was possible, then maybe Takato was fine after all.

-Back in the Digital World...

"Killing Stone!" declared Viximon as she turned to stone and rammed into another goblinmon's chest. The goblinmon waved their clubs wildly smashing everything in sight, even each other. "Hey! Me remember you! You go make trouble with me friends." growled Ogremon. Viximon smirked and dodged Ogremon's club in the nick of time. Sweat began to crawl down Takato's face as he watched helplessly as Viximon dangerously danced around Ogremon.

The more she spun around him the angrier Ogremon got. "That's it! Bone Club!" he roared. Pain pierced into every inch of Viximon's body as the heavy bone club struck her. She sprawled across the ground and stopped right in front of Takato's shoes. He stood there devastated, unable to think what to do. Tears began to drip from his eyes as he watched the bruised Viximon struggling to get up. Emotions began to boil inside him until Takato couldn't take it anymore. "I wish I could help my friend!" he pleaded.

As Ogremon walked toward them laughing evilly, a sudden bright light shined over Takato's head revealing a strange digivice that had no color. Takato stood there amazed and a bit confused as it floated down to his palms. He took a card from his pocket and saw that it was a blue card. "Unbelievable, this is just what I need!" he exclaimed. He held the strange digivice up high and swiped the card. "Digi Modify! Digivolution Activate!" he echoed. Viximon stood up and began to glow feeling stronger every second. "Viximon digivolve to…Renamon!" she said.

Where viximon stood was a tall beautiful yellow fox standing on two legs, she had violet gloves with yin yang symbols and eyes the color of ice.

"Takato, how did you-"

"Renamon watch out!" he warned. Renamon jumped in the air just in time as a heavy bone club came slamming down onto the ground. "Ooh you pretty! Me like!" said Ogremon. Renamon took a look of disgust as he stepped back towards Takato. "I don't think so bad boy." she said coolly. She flew up in the air and spread her arms "Diamond Storm!" she called as hundreds of glowing diamond shape leaves appeared before her. They darted down and deleted four goblinmon all at once. As Renamon loaded their data, Ogremon began to look like a ripe cherry. "Why you! Me get you for that! Overlord Fist!" he roared as a blast of dark energy shot from his outstretched fist.

It flew past Takato's head and blew up a house behind him. "That's it! Time to take this seriously. Digi Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Takato exclaimed as he swiped the card with the colorless digivice. Renamon zipped to the side with lightning fast reflexes causing Ogremon to miss again. Ogremon's eyes began to spin and make his dizzy as Renamon dashed around him in circles. "Digi Modify! Power Increase Activate!" shouted Takato. With strength surging through her, Renamon soared into the air. "Power Paw!" she called as blue flames engulfed her fists and feet. With a few punches and kicks Ogremon came tumbling down. To finish him off, she jumped up and did Diamond Storm one more time. Screaming in agony, Ogremon dissolved into particles of red data. Seeing their master destroyed, the remaining goblinmon fled from the scene and into the woods.

Later that day when the sun began to set in the west, Renamon walked over to Takato who was tinkering with the strange digivice. "How did you make me digivolve when I'm not even your partner?" she said calmly. Still messing with buttons and not even looking up, "I don't know, I just wanted to help and this digivice appeared." he replied. Renamon raised an eyebrow as Takato continued to mess with the digivice as if it was some sort of videogame. Suddenly a man's face appeared on the digivice screen, "Shibumi?" Takato said with a look of confusion. "_Takato, if you get this message I guess that means that you got there okay. This is a Universal digivice or a U.D. unlike your normal digivice, this one will allow you to modify and even digivolve your friends' digimon. However it is only a temporary gift. Once you leave the Digital World, it will delete itself so use it wisely. Hope to see you soon and good luck!" _he said disappearing from the screen.

After with that said. A strange green card appeared on the ground. Instead of the normal holographic image of a yellow "D" with a digimon inside, there was a set of three in a row. _this card looks like it could come in handy. Better save it for later. _he thought putting it in his pocket. When Takato looked up a giant white wolf digimon with blue stripes stood before him. Its golden eyes stared at Takato with deep intention. Renamon jumped in front of Takato in attack position. As minutes pasted the two strong digimon stood motionless until the wolf digimon grunted in pain and laid on the ground. "Oh no Garurumon!" Biyomon called as she came dashing toward them. Renamon released her tension when she realized Garurumon was not a threat. "Mighty Garurumon what happened to you." asked Biyomon as she dressed his wounds. Garurumon winced as Biyomon bandaged his cuts. "Great enemy within the forest. Defeat it I did, however returned with wounds of battle." Garurumon growled softly. The floramon stood in a crowd of awe and concern as they watched Biyomon mend him.

After Biyomon was finished Garurumon began to glow and then shrink. The floramon looked on in panic as he continued to shrink. As the light died down. A striped dog-like digimon with a gold horn on its forehead stood with a bandage on its arm. "GABUMON?" they all said in surprise. "Hi guys." Gabumon said sadly. Many floramons' mouths seem to drop to the ground when Gabumon tried to explain. Even Renamon was surprised. "Gabumon, how come you never told us you were Garurumon?" Biyomon asked. "Well I wanted to tell you but if I did, Garurumon's legacy would be ruined. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I just wanted to protect you." Gabumon replied. As Gabumon looked at his former friends he was sure they were going to pound him into the ground. But instead, they came rushing in with hugs. Renamon made a slight smile and then looked at Takato, "Now that I've digivolved back to normal, we might have a better chance of finding our friends." she said quietly. Takato smiled and nodded in agreement. "yeah, we'll be going home soon." he said proudly.

The next day, the floramon and Gabumon came to see Takao and Renamon's departure. "I wish you well and hope you find your friends soon." Gabumon said cheerfully. "We sure will, we'll come back and visit someday." said Takato. "Now that Ogremon is defeated, we can now rebuild our village and have enough food for ourselves and its all thanks to you." Gabumon said again. As Takato and Renamon were about to leave, Biyomon came running shouting, "Wait! I'm coming too!" stopping in front of them wheezing for air. "Biyomon, its far to dangerous out there. Besides, Ogremon was just the beginning who knows what other digimon are out there." Takato replied.

"I agree, you should stay here with your village." Renamon said also.

"But, I want to come with you. I want to help Takato." biyomon said sadly.

Both Takato and Renamon stood there silently unable to decide what to do. They both knew that the dangers were far from over. Which, rarely stopped for the tamers anyway. "If your going then I want you to have this." said Gabumon behind them. The three turned around to see Gabumon walking toward them with a necklace with a odd blue medallion. It had a symbol of a circle with a swerve line in the center, and two arms going opposite directions. Gabumon put it on Biyomon who in which blushed as he did. "Take this as a reminder of us and know that you always have a home here Biyomon." said Gabumon. Biyomon thanked him and stood before Takato and Renamon. They both looked at each other and then finally nodded. "I wont let you down, I promise!" she said proudly.

Gabumon and the floramon all waved as the three heroes reentered the forest with promises made and a hope in their hearts. Biyomon looked back only once knowing that her life would change forever.

To Be Continued…

_Awesome! Viximon Digivolves to Renamon, Ogremon gets Defeated, and the famous Garurumon gives Takato and Biyomon his blessing. With that new digivice, Takato is just one step closer in finding Guilmon and getting home. Find out what happens on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

Me: Great chapter and happy ending. I'll have the next chapter done soon which by the way will be the part where the three meet an old friend.

Takato: Who? Is it a digimon or did my friends get into the Digital world too?

Me: Cant tell you, it's a secret.

Takato: (pouts) okay L

Renamon: Shouldn't we be going, Rika doesn't like us to keep her waiting.

Terriermon: yeah if the shoe fits!

Me: Terriermon what are you doing here? Your not even in this next chapter.

Terriermon: Hey, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about me. Besides you've already done three chapters.

Me: (Sighs) Things happen for a reason. don't worry they'll find you soon.

Terriermon: They better. (hops down and runs off)

Me: (shaking head in embarrassment) Okay anyway, hope to see you soon on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	4. CH 4: Bounty Hunter of The Sovereign

DIGIMON: LEGENDS

PART 1

By: Izilldur's Scrolls

CH 4: Bounty Hunter of the Sovereigns

Hours after Takato and the two rookie level digimon left Breezy Village, neither of them spoke. The only thing to break the silence was the constant wind howling in their faces. If boring silence wasn't the worse thing, it was the plan all together. Takato was hungry, Biyomon was tired, and Renamon was moodier then ever. But you cant blame them for being in a not so cheery mood. It almost seemed that the trees were even laughing at them. "So, what 'is' your plan anyway?" asked Renamon coolly.

"Well I…uh…I was…uh going to-" Takato stared to say.

"You don't have a plan do you?" Renamon sighed.

"I do too have a plan! I just cant remember it!" he snapped.

"Whatever." Renamon said bluntly.

She kept walking letting Takato release some steam. Renamon's main goal was only to get back to Rika. Even if it meant she had to put up with Takato. She was beginning to wonder if Takato knew what he was doing at all. Biyomon said little of herself but Renamon could sense that she was hiding something from them. As they came near a clearing of a thicket, biyomon stopped in her tracks thought she heard something. She looked around but didn't see anything out of place. "What is it Biyomon?" Renamon asked. Biyomon turned around to see both Renamon and Takato looking at her. "I don't know, didn't you here that humming sound?" she asked intently. Her new friends seemed to not understand what she was talking about.

Biyomon decided that it was of no concern, but something still didn't feel right. "I don't hear anything." said Takato. "well I heard something and it might come back." Biyomon warned. "If it was a threat I would have known about it by now, so don't worry." Renamon replied. With that said, they continued through the forest. Suddenly a red beam of light came sliding by. "Watch out!" Renamon called as she scooped up Takato and biyomon with her strong arms. She jumped to the side just in time before the beam of light caught them. "That thing was making the noise I heard! What is it? Biyomon asked in a panic. "Data streams, if we get caught by one of those things we'll end up in a random part of the Digital World. It is best if we stay away from them." explained Renamon. Takato remembered the first time he and Henry got sucked up by one of the data streams. At that time he didn't know what to think, well enough what to do. But then again he would've never met Shibumi and found Guilmon again. All the scary flashbacks started to make his head spin.

They stopped by a near river to rest, Renamon stood against the shade of a nearby tree with her eyes closed. Biyomon was dipping her feet in the river shallows, and Takato sat in the grass trying to decide what to do next. He drew meaningless lines and arrows in the dirt as if planning a football tackle when all the sudden the ground beneath him began to tremble. Biyomon stopped paddling her feet and listened to the growing rumble. "Is…is that…another data stream?" she gulped. Renamon opened her eyes and turned her head to the direction of the commotion. "No, something much worse." she replied. Takato watched as trees fell down like a line of dominos and were crushed under gigantic feet of elephant-like digimon. They had a metal trunk and a large odd symbol of a golden eye on their forehead.

To what Takato could count there were at least six of them. He took out his digivice to see what they were. "Mammothmon: Ultimate level. It has razor sharp tusks and it's golden eye can see the truth of all things! This is the face of the number one peanut fan." he said semi-jokingly. The mammothmon trumpeted viciously as they stampeded toward them. _well, looks like break's over_. He thought. Grabbing biyomon by the wing, he ran all his legs would allow until he was worn out. His foot got caught in a tree root causing him to fall. biyomon flew over his head and almost face-planted into a tree when Renamon caught her in the air. Renamon knelt down and helped Takato up. "Are you okay?" she asked. Dusting himself off the only thing he could think of was the opposite of 'okay'. "Yes I'm okay but-" whatever he was going to say next was drowned by the roars of the mammothmon.

The mammothmon were almost upon them and Takato knew they had to make a run for it. But how? Takato looked at Renamon, if only he knew how to make her digivolve even further it might help. But he didn't know much about the universal digivice, well enough how to use it. He had to come up with a better plan. "Oh no look!" exclaimed Biyomon. To their right was another data stream heading their direction and moving up fast. "Renamon we got to ditch the data stream fast!" said Takato.

"There's no time we're going to have to take it." she replied. Biyomon made a face of panic. Takato began to get really under pressure. Mammothmon was trying to kill them, and a data stream wants to send them who knows elsewhere? "I thought we weren't suppose to go in those things." biyomon quivered. Takato agreed, if they took it everything would get messed up. They could get lost and never find their other friends again! "True, but do you really think our friends are all gathered in one spot just waiting for us? I'm pretty sure they got separated just like me when we returned those eight years ago." Renamon said.

Without the chance to ask what she meant, Renamon grabbed Takato and biyomon jumped into the data stream. They all screamed as they fell down a digital void not knowing where they would end up. "You called this a great idea?" Takato yelled. "it was either this or the mammothmon! I had to make a quick decision!" Renamon called back. Before Takato could say anything else, the digital stream disappeared and they now began to truly fall. at this moment Takato truly believed this was the end for him.

-Meanwhile...

Back in Shinjuku, Rika rose from her sleep as if awoken from a nightmare. She rubbed her eyes and checked her alarm clock which read 2:00AM. _Seriously? I couldn't wake up at a more convenient time? Whatever, I'll just try to go back to sleep. But its hard when you have so much in your mind. I hope Takato comes back safely. _she thought closing her eyes. She tried to make herself believe that everything was alright but there was something out of place. It irritated her not knowing what it was. She could hear her mother snoring in the other room which was an ordinary thing. She laid straight up once morelooking at the slide doors of her room. It seemed odd not having Renamon sitting there, watching over her making sure no harm came to her.

She remembered when she had asked Renamon to look outside of the doors when Icedevimon was harassing her. Rika frowned at that thought, knowing back then she wasn't always the nicest person. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it. Rika stood up and opened the slide doors of her room. A full moon was shining in her eyes giving her a flash back.

_Renamon stood on a white pillar in the night with her paws to her side._

_Rika turned around to face renamon. "So, you're back. I'm quite pleased with your latest digivolution" she said. "Thank you may be the Key to defeating the Devas." Renamon said. "Yeah I hope your right, and good job finding out about the digimon sovereign, but do you know what impresses me the most?" she asked smiling. Renamon made a puzzled look not knowing what she meant. "No tell me?" she asked. _

"_How heroic you look right now standing in the moonlight. I'll See you tomorrow Renamon." she replied riding off in the night. Renamon smiled as she watched her tamer go down the street. "Good night Rika." Renamon said proudly_

Rika smiled faintly as the flashback faded and she was back on the porch once more. _she really did look good up there. _she thought. Rika closed the door and went back to bed. She slowly closed her eyes believing for the first time that everything was going to be alright.

-Back in the Digital World...

Takato didn't annoy him first, getting sand in his mouth or falling a hundred feet

from the air. If there was an 'all the above' answer, he had it. He got up and dusted the dirt off his blue hoodie. He looked around and saw large canyons and rock formations. The place was nothing but a desert. Renamon stood up shaking her head dazed by the fall. she went over toward a group of rock formations that would have made some sort of triangle if seen from above. "Do these rocks look familiar to you?" she asked Takato. He looked at the rocks and saw a crack in front of the center rock. It looked as if a hole had once been there, but had caved in. "This is where me and Guilmon put our flag the first time we came to the Digital World!" Takato replied.

Biyomon came and stood beside him. She looked at the fading crevice on the ground. "This isn't your first time here?" biyomon asked. Takato nodded and could remember the day they had all come to find Calumon (and lose the food in the process). "Yeah, but the first couple days we got lost in this desert. We didn't even know where we were going." he said. Biyomon began to giggle until she burst out laughing. Renamon and Takato stared at her with puzzled looks on their faces. As if not getting the joke. "Well, why do you think they call it the 'Lost Desert'?" she smirked.

Though he didn't like the fact of biyomon laughing at him, Takato couldn't help but smile. "if this is the Lost Desert, then the South Quadrant isn't far from here." said Renamon. Chills ran down Takato's spine as he remembered their first encounter with the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. They walked for an hour while pink orbs of old data rolled by them. The wind began to pick up and dust kept flying in Takato's face. He began to think being trampled on by a bunch of mammothmon seemed a lot better then have to eat sand. Takato began to think the lost desert should have been named: 'The-totally-boring-and-too-quiet Desert. The only thing to keep him company was Renamon's cold stares and Biyomon's sarcastic remarks.

They were doing fine when Renamon suddenly stopped. "wait, something's coming." she said looking dead ahead. "What is it, another digimon." Takato asked getting the universal digivice ready. "Yes, and its not friendly." she replied standing her ground. Biyomon also had a stern look. She had here pink wings stretched out ready for an attack. Just then, a huge red beetle-like digimon came soaring through the air. It had a pair of sharp pinchers and two rows of jagged teeth. It roared as it clashed it's pinchers slicing through the air like a pair of sheers.

The blade-like pinchers barely missed Takato's head as he got his digivice out to see what this bug really was. "Kuwagamon: champion level. Virus type digimon, it's pinchers can slice through trees like toothpicks." he said feeling a little sheepish.

"Power Paw!"

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon and Renamon said together. As they dashed towards Kuwagamon, the bug digimon raised his four long arms ready for their attack. "Scissor Claw!" it roared. Kuwagamon slashed Biyomon and Renamon at the same time, sending them tumbling across the ground.

Takato glared at the large foe and pulled out a modify card. "Digi modify! Greymon's Nova Blast Activate!" Takato commanded as he swiped the card. Renamon stood back up and jumped into the air. A large sphere of orange flames appeared before her. "Nova Blast!" Renamon declared as she threw it towards Kuwagamon. Without hesitating Kuwagamon sliced through the flames with it's pinchers as if it was just hot air. Renamon gasped in surprise seeing that the attack had not work. "it's too strong, we must flee!" she said the moment she touched the ground. Takato really didn't want to give up so soon. But without the knowledge of how to let Renamon digivolve even further, they didn't stand a chance against this thing. "Double Impact!" came a voice from the distance. Two large bullets came flying through penetrating Kuwagamon in the chest. It screamed in pain and then deleted into data which both Renamon and Biyomon absorbed.

Takato tried to figure out where the attack came from when all the sudden and out of the blue a large digimon on a monstrous motorbike came riding in. the rider stopped where Kuwagamon once stood not even turning around to face them. "Impmon?" Renamon said in unbelief. "Huh?" the digimon grunted turning around. The rider wore a leather jacket and had a red bandana tied to his arm. His three eyes flashed the color of green.

Looking at Renamon his mouth nearly dropped to the ground. "R-Renamon is that really you Fox-Face or am I just dreaming?" he asked getting off his bike. "No Impmon we're really here. Takato-"

"Hey! It's Beelzemon! How many times do I have to tell you? Sheesh!" Beelzemon snapped. Renamon raised her hand in apology. Beelzemon walked over to Takato and looked him over. He noticed the shaken biyomon but paid no attention to it. "So where's that Pineapple Head of your's? did he run away from you Goggle face?" Beelzemon taunted. Takato began to sweat river slides as he looked up at the powerful virus type digimon. "Imp-Beelzemon?"

"Hmm."

"how did you become a Mega?" Renamon questioned.

Beelzemon sat on a rock and popped his neck back and forth. "Same way I did it last time. But this time I'm a 'good' guy." he replied.

"how did the sovereign find you?"

"Do I seriously have to go into details." Beelzemon complained. Renamon didn't answer. Beelzemon sighed heavily as he began to tell his tale.

_Flashback:_

_("Well, there I was, being my lonesome when all the sudden a dark thunder cloud appeared." Said Beelzemon) the cloud lowered toward Impmon who had decided to bow down and wait for his doom. A deep but calm voice called from the clouds. "Impmon, do you want a second chance?" it said. Impmon raised his head trembling wondering what he meant. "A-a second…ch-chance?" Impmon asked frightened. "A second chance to prove to the Sovereign your loyalty and worth. If you can prove that you deserve to live by defeating enemies of the Sovereign, then you will be given the chance to undo the things you've done." the voice said. Impmon stood up rubbing his arm. "you mean all I have to do is fight a bunch of digimon you don't like and everything will go back to normal! Who do you think you are? Zhuqiaomon said the same thing and look what it got me! Because of me Jeri's partner was destroyed. If you think your so smart and powerful then show yourself!" Impmon shouted._

_Suddenly the clouds began to part, revealing and enormous blue dragon rapped in chains. It showed a blue aura around its body. "I am not Zhuqiaomon." it said firmly. Impmon went blank eyed in awe and a little embarrassed. "Azulongmon, why didn't you say it was you? What you want your bigness?" he said Sweating uncontrollably. Azulongmon looked down upon the little rookie level digimon in deep thought. "Impmon, trouble it rising within the digital world. I come to you with the hope you will help me. I can grant you your mega form in order to defeat these enemies. But you must hold on to what's most important to you. Only then will time repeat itself." he said. Impmon stood firm and looked Azulongmon straight in the eye. However having trouble keeping eye contact because there were four of them, he nodded in agreement. "okay, I'll do it, for Ai and Mako." he replied. Azulongmon acknowledged him and sent a blue bolt of lightning. As soon as it touched Impmon, he glowed until Beelzemon appeared. "a second chance right?" said Beelzemon._

"_Right." Azulongmon replied. _

"So since then, I've been doing the Sovereigns' dirty work." he said as the flashback faded away. "Yep, you could just call me the Bounty Hunter of the Sovereigns" he said proudly. Takato began to giggle under his breath just hearing the words. "sounds more like a jail sentence." Renamon teased. Beelzemon glared at Renamon but then also smiled. "Hey imp…I mean Beelzemon have you seen Guilmon or any of our friends. Beelzemon thought for a moment before speaking. "I think I did see that over-stuffed bunny somewhere in the North Quadrant but I can't be sure. don't even know why your walking." he said getting up. "Trailmon have been rolling around these parts for a while now so you'll get there faster on them." he finished. Takato and the other two gave puzzled looks. "how will we find this trailmon?" Renamon asked. Getting on his bike, Beelzemon looked straight ahead and turned on it on. The motor roared to life and Beelzemon turned around and sped up the sand dune. "Look for the tracks!" he called back.

Takato pulled out the universal digivice and see if he could pick up a signal but the screen stayed blank. Stress began to overwhelm him as he dug in his bag for his. Having one digivice was hard enough, but having two was torture. He held his red digivice and saw a red arrow blinking to the left. "well Terriermon, we're on our way." he said putting his digivice back in his pocket. Takato and the two digimon began to travel once more in hope that they would find the tracks Beelzemon told them about.

To Be Continued…

_Will Impmon ever get his second chance, and will Takato and Renamon find Terriermon in the North Quadrant_?_ Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

Me: Whew, another job well done. Again I don't own digimon.

Terriermon: yeah, you finally mentioned me. Took you long enough.

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon: What?

Takato: Seriously, how long is this going to take?

Me: if we're lucky, a week.

Takato: (Begins to freak out) A week?

Terriermon: Momentai!

Henry: (sighs) Now is not the time Terriermon.

Me: Okay…(confused) the next chapter will have-

Terriermon: ME!

Me: (Sighs grudgingly) yeah…you. Oh joy.


	5. CH 5: Terriermon's Troubles

DIGIMON: LEGENDS

PART 1

By: Izilldur's Scrolls

CH 5: Terriermon's Troubles

There were two things that were on Takato's mind; sand, and wind. The worst of the two was the sand, always getting inside his mouth. He kicked the sand in frustration and got a mouthful thrown back at him. Takato's face began to flare up with irritation as he spat the sand out like burnt bread. Renamon started to say something but then stopped. Instead, she continued walking allowing him to relieve some steam. Biyomon just glanced back and forth at Renamon and Takato, trying to figure out how they survived everyday. She walked up to Renamon's side and looked up at the tall fox-like digimon.

"Renamon?" Biyomon began.

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at Takato about something?"

"No, why do you ask?" Renamon asked.

"Oh I don't know, you just seem serious and unhappy all the time." Biyomon replied. Renamon nearly blushed but hid it from view, she never thought that her cold personality was that noticeable. "So what will the tracks look like when we see one?" Biyomon asked trying to change the subject. "you've never seen a railroad?" Takato said in surprise.

He began to say that biyomon was crazy but then Renamon reminded his that they were still in the digital world. "This is ridiculous, Impmon obviously doesn't know what he was talking about-" he began to say before he tripped and timbered head over heels. Takato sat up and dusted his forehead. Renamon knelt down and shifted the sand to find a hard metal casting bolted to the ground. "it's the railroad." she said wiping the dirt away to reveal more of the tracks. As far as Takato could tell, the tracks seemed to go on forever. "If these are the tracks, then where's the Trailmon?" Biyomon asked with her rosy wings held straight in the air.

Takato and Renamon looked at each other and then back at biyomon and shrugged. Seeing their response, Biyomon sat in the sand and pouted. Both Takato and Renamon decided that it was best to wait to see if a trailmon would come. As hours went by and the sun beginning to set, Biyomon began to make sand castles, Renamon became grumpier then ever, and Takato had erased his dirt sketch of a travel plan for the hundredth time. "if we stay here, we're going to run out of food." said Renamon letting sand pour from her paw.

They began to walk off when a sudden roar came from behind them. At first Takato thought it was an ordinary train until he saw the engine up close. It had the head of a red dragon and a zigzagged gold horn. "Whoo whoo whoo!" it road as the trailmon came to a stop. Steam spat out from its nostrils and its mouth full of sharp teeth made a sizzling sound. "Are you a trailmon?" Biyomon asked innocently. The trailmon looked down at the small bird digimon with its large sapphire eyes. "Whoo whoo whoo! Yes I'm a trailmon, you can call me Draco." he roared proudly. Takato's face lit up when he heard this. He was finally getting away from the sand pile and nothing else mattered. "That's great! We need to go to the North Quadrant." said Takato. "Oh that's great! Me heading that way right!" Draco rumbled.

The three travelers showed a sign of relief before the trailmon add to his reply. "You have tickets?" it questioned. Takato and the two rookie digimon stopped in their footsteps with worried faces. Takato gazed up at the enormous dragon-like steam engine. "we…uh… don't have any tickets." he replied. Takato's hope had been shattered, a moment ago he was getting out of this desert but now that is not happening. "Hmm, no ticket no ride bye bye." it growled sadly. It began to steam away before Takato pleaded with him. "Wait, we need to get there. Our friend is in trouble!" he cried. Sparks flew as Draco came to halt. As the steam settled Draco sat there motionless. "Your friend in trouble? Oh that is terrible." he said getting teary eyed. The trailmon looked down at the young boy and then he went wide eyed. "You…you're a tamer?" he said in surprise. "Why didn't you say so, you ride for free!" he roared proudly. The boxcar doors swung open and Takato and his friends ran inside.

At first Takato expected to see the inside to be packed with digimon just like at the train stations of Shinjuku. But instead, it was completely empty. Takato and biyomon sat on a bench while Renamon stood nearby holding onto a pole. "I wander why no one else is on the trailmon?" asked Biyomon. "It could be that we're the only passengers." replied Renamon. "oh that would explain it!" Biyomon said smiling. Takato watched the sun go down through the window, he began to wander if he would ever find Guilmon and where he could be. "something on your mind Takato?" Renamon asked. "Huh…oh nothing really just thinking about something." he said quietly. Renamon gazed at him for moment or two having a perfect idea of what he was thinking. _Don't worry Takato, we'll find him. _she thought. After a long journey through the sand, Takato and the two digimon laid back and slept while Draco the trailmon chugged away through the desert. _That Tamer is so brave! If I could, I would shake hands and hug him! Well, maybe not hug him but you know what I mean. _thought Draco almost getting teary eyed.

-Meanwhile...

Back at the old Hypnos headquarters, Yamaki went through the papers and reports again. A week and a half had passed by and Takato Matsuki had not contacted him since the day he left. _That kid, he's got a lot of nerve. What does he think this is, vacation? What I don't understand is why he would even think of going into the Digital World alone! _Yamaki thought coldly. He ran his hand through his brown hair empty of ideas. Just before he closed his laptop, an electronic voice of a woman came from the phone near him. "_Sir we've got a major issue down here." _came the voice. Yamaki went over to the phone and pressed a button. "Tell me what's wrong Riley." He replied back. "_You'll have to see for yourself sir, I'm sorry but something is wrong with the system." _she replied. Yamaki gritted his teeth and picked up his old cigarette lighter opening and closing it as he went out the door.

As Yamaki entered the System room of Hypnos, the woman named Riley and her partner Tally, sat in a high balcony constantly typing away on a digital screen. All around the room was a even larger screen that covered all the walls and ceiling in the circular corridor. "What's the status Riley." Yamaki asked still flipping the top of his cigarette lighter up and down. "Sir, we have two Wild Ones trying to bio-emerge into the real world. Except we have a problem." she said. "Yeah, and what's that?" He asked coldly. "One of them isn't a digimon!" she replied. Yamaki's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He half hoped it was Matsuki but wanted to make sure. "Is it Takato Matsuki?" he asked. "We entered his information in but the data on this one didn't match. We have no way of telling if it's a digimon or human." Tally replied. Yamaki gritted his teeth in frustration. "what about Yuggoth 2?" he asked. " we tried to delete them but it was destroyed by one of them. All we know is that only one of the two is a digimon." Riley replied. Yamaki stared at the dark blue screen as the two red spots indicating as "the Wild Ones" moved across the screen until finally vanishing from view. "Sir they've just bio-emerged." said Riley typing on her individual screen.

Yamaki straightened his glasses and walked back up the stairs with a slight grin. _I guess that Wong kid was right. The effects of Operation Doodlebug may have worn off after all. Takato Matsuki must make it back with their digimon or else the world will be over ran by these Wild Ones. _he thought closing the door behind him.

-Back in the Digital World...

The next morning Takato was woken up from a loud roaring whistle causing him to fall on his face. "Woo woo! Next stop, Checkmate Village, North Quadrant! Woo woo!" roared Draco. Takato and Biyomon looked out the window to see a shrubby prairie. "Checkmate Village? I've never heard of it." Takato said a little confused. "Checkmate Village is in the center of Chessmon Valley. It has many digimon living there and is known for it's many markets." replied Biyomon. Takato smiled only thinking of getting his hands on something hot to eat. Draco the Trailmon stopped at the end of the center road of the village. The three turned around after saying their goodbyes and came to a scene of disappointment. On both sides of the road, digimon quickly closed shutters and doors when Takato and the two digimon stepped into the village boarder.

Renamon looked at the old rundown buildings back and forth and then scowled. "obviously we seem to not be welcomed." said Renamon. "I wonder why they would hide like that?" asked Takato with a puzzled look. They soon got their answer when a small yet familiar looking brown digimon was being chased by a hungry looking digimon towering over the smaller one. Takato took a good look and realized that the small digimon was Lopmon! "Renamon?" he asked tensely. "already on it." replied Renamon sprinting swiftly toward Lopmon. Meanwhile, Takato took out his digivice to see what digimon Renamon was up against. A tall digimon with a wolf's head and fur of the color of smoke appeared on the screen.

_"SHADOWWEREGARURUMON: Virus Type, Ultimate level. His Shadow Claw and Full moon kick are devastating." _Takato read.

Renamon pressed her strong legs on the side of a building and vaulted herself toward Lopmon and caught her in her arms just before ShadowWeregarurumon smashed his fist into the ground. Lopmon weakly opened her eyes to see the elegant yellow fox that grabbed her. "R-Renamon…is…that you?" she asked exhausted. "don't talk, save your strength." Renamon replied softly as she evaded ShadowWeregarurumon's second crushing punch. Renamon dashed toward Takato and set Lopmon beside him only to turn around to face her opponent. "Takato you're here too? What's going on, why have you came?" Lopmon asked with a weak sigh. "don't worry we'll get out of here soon as we take care of this bully." said Takato with confidence. Renamon dashed towards ShadowWeregarurumon and stomped onto his snout catapulting her higher into the air.

"Diamond Storm!" she cried summoning a hundred sparkling leaves that rained upon ShadowWeregarurumon. ShadowWeregarurumon didn't even flinch as the diamonds bounds off his muscular body. "Shadow Claw!" he snarled sending slashes of dark energy. Renamon easily evaded the blow and sent another volley of diamonds. Lopmon stood there tense watching Renamon attack again and again. _this wont do. Its impossible to think she can defeat a foe like ShadowWeregarurumon! At her currant state, she cant fight like this. _Lopmon thought.

ShadowWeregarurumon smirked as the dust cleared from his last punch. Craters surrounded him where he had punched the ground. Every one of them would have crushed Renamon if it weren't for her agility and strength. "Look, you might be pretty but you've got no chance against me! Hand over that little shrimp and I'll be on my way!" ShadowWeregarurumon growled. Renamon glared at him as she stood between him and Lopmon. "Sorry but your not getting it. Lopmon is coming with us, and no one's going to change that!" Renamon exclaimed charging towards him.

With his eyes fixed on her, ShadowWeregarurumon took his stance like a towering statue. "Then your fate is sealed! Full Moon Kick!" he yelled. The force of the kick hit Renamon right in the stomach. She screamed in pain as she flew into the side of a building. She struggled to get up but fell several times. Renamon couldn't believe the force of the impact, her breath was wheezy and her vision kept going out. "Takato do something please!" Lopmon pleaded. Takato scrammed into his bag to see if he had anything hard to throw at ShadowWeregarurumon. He kept searching until he realized that doing so would result him getting involve. He then remembered the universal digivice and quickly pulled it out of his right pocket. "Digimodify, Hyper Speed activate!" he declared. Renamon zipped and disappeared as power surged through her body. "Power Paw!" she exclaimed as she shot a sapphire punch of fire. ShadowWeregarurumon moaned in pain as he hobbled backwards from the impact.

Takato looked at the cards he had in his hand, but no matter which one he chose wouldn't help Renamon. Frustration began to engulf him as he watched the card's effect on Renamon ware off. Suddenly one of his cards began to glow blue with a dotted dinosaur inside a golden "D" that disappeared and reappeared as he tilted the card from side to side. "Digimodify…Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!" they both said.

Takato stood there in astonishment as he watched the two champion level digimon took their stance ready for battle. _who's that I wonder? _he thought looking at the digivice.

"_TURUIEMON. Champion Level, Vaccine Type. Her Guantlet Claw and Ninja Fist make her the ultimate warrior_."

Takato read it as if it was in gold. Turuiemon's tunic was bright yellow, and she wore a sea blue bandana around her neck. She wore crimson gloves lswitch claw blades. determination flared in her small black eyes as ShadowWeregarurumon stood there with a confused look. "Hey, what the Heck is going on? How did you two digivolve?" he roared puzzled as Kyubimon spread her seven tails open. small blue flares ignited at the tail tips as she glared at her enemy. "Foxtail Inferno!" she called as the blue flames were released from the tail tips. ShadowWeregarurumon easily swiped the flames with his arms but got a unexpected swift kick in the stomach. He grunted at the pain in his gut as he glared with rage at Turuiemon. "So. Chocolate bunny wants to fight huh? Fine...then let's FIGHT!" he roared as he charged toward her. Turuiemon fixed her eyes on the oncoming enemy ready to strike. Kyubimon however intervened and attacked ShadowWeregarurumon with her Dragon Wheel. Turuiemon covered her eyes as debree of the explosion sped past her. She saw ShadowWeregarurumon standing there dazed from Kyubimon's attack. seeing her chance, she charged with a raised fist. "Ninja Fist!" she declared as she hit home on ShadowWeregarurumon's snout. ShadowWeregarurumon roared in pain as he slowly dissolved into scattered data which was absorbed by both Kyubimon and Turuiemon. Takato stood there trying to figure out how both were able to digivolve when he only had one blue card?

After returning to their rookie level, Renamon walked over to Lopmon who seemed to be out of breath. "Are you alright Lopmon?" Renamon asked kneeling down to her level. "Just Peachy." she smiled weakly. Takato ran over and picked her up and let her rest on his shoulder. Takato hunched over feeling the weight of lopmon. he now had a good idea how Henry had felt everytime Terriermon sat on his shoulder. They all ran to a worn down building that Lopmon had told them to go to. "Terriermon and I stayed here while I helped him regain his strength." Lopmon said siting on a dirty pillow. It was single room with one outside window that looked like one of those third-world homes that Takato saw on TV once. The only thing that filled the empty room was a small matteress with one blanket, a couple of pillows on the floor, and a square table that was only a few inches off the ground. Takato and the rest of the digimon sat around the wooden table unsure where to start. "What happen to Terriermon and why was that digimon chasing you?" asked Takato.

"It happens alot here, when your small you intend to draw bullies to pick on you. Thank you for saving me though." Lopmon replied.

"Your're welcome but I've never seen you digivolve like that before. don't you usually digivolve into Antylamon?" asked Renamon.

"What you saw was my Champion level form. That was before I became a Deva and was granted the power of an Ultimate."

"So what exactly happened." Takato asked as if he was a detective. Lopmon scratched one of her three horns trying to remember. "Well, after I was pullled away from Suzie,l me and Terriermon reverted to Cocomon and Gummymon. We ended up outside this village and Terriermon was in bad shape. I had no idea the condition he was in after the battle with the D-Reaper." she said sadly. Renamon went over to the window to keep an eye outside. "Go on Lopmon tell us what happened next." said Biyomon.

Flashback:

_("The minute we set foot in the village we digivolved back to our Rookie forms. Terriermon fainted right infront of me so I had carried him to this room.") she said. Terriermon laid still on the small bed breathing heavily. Lopmon stood by ringing out a wash cloth and placed it on his forehead. As days went by, Terriermon started to walk around the room but ended up back in the bed from exhaustion. "Terriermon you must rest! your too weak to go out." cautioned Lopmon. "Momentai, I'll be fine. besides this rabbit isn't going to stay a prisoner in this dump!" Terriermon smirked with a wink. Lopmon stood there watching him go out the door worried something will happen to him. ("The next day I went to go find some food at the market and that's when I first found out about the conflict between the two chessmon kingdoms."). Carrying a basket full of fruit, Lopmon headed down the dirty street when two armored centaur-like digimon came storming through the market square. Their armor was white and they each carried a long jousting spear. their strong hoofs tosted dust like a miniture sand storm. "oh no, white Knightchessmon." she said under her breath. The rumbling of their charge made her drop her basket and lose balance. They stopped infront of her with disgusted looks on their faces. "How dare you block our path you filthy rodent!" they declared angrily. _

_"My deepest apology, I promise it won't-"_

_"What do you know about apologies? Your're nothing but a stupid peasent!" interupted one of the Knightchessmon. _

_The chessmon raised his hoof prepairing to crush her. "Terrier Tornado!" called Terriermon sending a small twister at the large digimon. He hopped infront of Lopmon with confidence in his eyes but then collapsed on one knee breathing hard. "How dare you attack us. You are under arrest for assaulting an officer!" said the other Knightchessmon. with a swift swing of the Joust spear, Terriermon was knocked unconscious and taken away. Lopmon watched with tears in her eyes as Terriermon disappeared under the sunset. ("Terriermon was taken away because of me. I was weak and could do nothing to save him.")_

End of Flashback

Everyone sat in silence with sad expressions. "Well we can't let Terriermon suffer in a prison ceil for the rest of his life! We need to free him!" Takato exclaimed. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Renamon asked leaning against the wall. Takato sat there stumped, unable to think of a good plan. "Maybe we could bribe them?" he said. Renamon sighed trying to figure out why she even asked.

Meanwhile at the twin towers of the Hypnos Headquarters, Rika watched the sunset as she looked through the large glass window. "This place give me the creeps. Why are we even here?" she asked coldly. Henry shrugged while he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. suddenly the door opened and Henry scrambled to to stand straight as if he was in the army. Yamaki walked through straightening his sunglasses. "Why are we here! If Takato broke a leg or something I really don't need to be here." she said sourly. "Please try to relax Miss Nonaka. This has nothing to do with Takato Matsuki. I've called you here because we're in need of your expertises." he said. Henry and Rika looke at each other with confused looks. "what do you mean?" Rika asked. Clearing his throat, Yamaki sat down on the sofa and took out his cigarette lighter. "About 11:00 last night, two Wild Ones bio-emerged from the digital world. One of theme was confirmed a digimon but the other was unindentified. We need you two to find out what bio-emerged and report back to Hypnos." he explained.

"Why do you need our help? We don't even have our digimon partners anymore." Rika said.

"Even without them, I believe your digivices should still be able to act as a radar to detect other digital lifeforms." Yamaki answered. Henry and Rika listened with stern looks on their faces as Yamaki continued to explain the rest of the details. "Remember if we dont capture these unidentified digital lifeforms or UDL's what I like to call them, the entire city could be in jeopardy." he said. Rika looked over at Henry and nodded. They both said their goodbyes and headed home to get their digivices. Rika and Henry both agreed that this was going to be a long weekend.

To be Continued...

_Will Takato and Lopmon be able to rescue Terriermon and what will Rika and Henry find when they start searching for these Wild Ones? _

_Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

Me: Gosh, that Chapter took For-ev-er!

Takato: _Your the one writing it! _(saying it under his breath)

Me: Hey, I wanted to make sure it went smoothly!

Terreirmon: The only thing going smoothly is my inslavement.

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon: What? If I lost a few pounds I probably would have showed those Knightchessmon who's boss.

Henry: You never give up do you?

Terriermon: Not if I can help it!l

Me: Ok well I dont know when I'll have the next chapter up but I'll up soon. And I dont own Digimon


	6. CH: 6: The Chessmon Wars Part 1

CH 6: The Chessmon Wars Part: 1

* * *

><p>Two of Takato's downfalls was not having a plan and not able to think of one. Takato and Lopmon watched the two Knightchessmon from a distance as they made their usual rounds. "Look, even if we spy on them all day we won't get anywhere. We need to follow them." said Takato. Lopmon didn't answer right away but instead continued to watch the Knightchessmon. "We can't be discovered. Besides, we need more information." she replied<p>

"Geez, how much info do we need?"

"Oh just little more." she replied innocently. Takato sighed, unable to believe he was even doing this. He couldn't stand the constant sitting and doing nothing. Sitting behind a couple of barrels was not his idea of spying. _This is going to be a long day. _He thought.

Renamon leaned against the window watching digimon coming and going down the street. She smiled slightly as a few gekomon tiptoed around the craters ShadowWeregarurumon had left at yesterday's fight. Biyomon raced back and forth making the room nice and tidy. Renamon couldn't understand why Biyomon was making such a big fuss. No matter what she does, the place still looked like a dump. According to Renamon, Lopmon's home was no use but for drawing in the dirt and breathing in dust. But she guessed she shouldn't complain. The one thing that Renamon had stuck in her mind was how both she and Lopmon were able to digivolve when Takato only used one card. It had to be something to do with the strange digivice the human called Shibumi gave Takato. In a way it irritated her having someone besides her own partner give her the ability to digivolve. However at the same time, she was grateful.

She suddenly heard a crash behind her and quickly turned around to see what happened. Apparently Biyomon had been standing on a wooden box on one foot trying to clean the ceiling. She rolled her sapphire eyes as she flashed over to help Biyomon up. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked. Biyomon made an embarrassed chuckle as she stood up. "I was just trying to tidy up the place before we leave." she replied cheerfully. Renamon sighed in unbelief "Biyomon, we won't be coming back here."

"We're all going to die?" Biyomon panicked.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Renamon exclaimed. Biyomon took a breath of relief and sat down.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." she asked herself. Just then, Lopmon and Takato came walking in the door.

"Wow, Biyomon you really took cleaning serious." he said. Biyomon smiled as she put her duster on the table.

"So, what's the plan?" Renamon asked tightening her purple gloves. As she listened to what Takato and Lopmon gathered, she walked over to the window as day finally turned to dusk.

"Tonight we'll go rescue Terriermon." Takato said with confidence.

**Meanwhile…**

Rika didn't know how long she could keep going. Every time she and Henry got close to the digimon's location, its signal would disappear. It was like it was toying with them. She remembered Yamaki saying that at least one of them was in fact a digimon. But what was the other one? If it wasn't a digimon, was it a human or something else? To be honest, Rika thought this whole operation was stupid. In fact, according to Takato and Henry, everything to Rika was stupid. Henry just kept walking waiting to hear the three words Rika always says when she gets frustrated. As the last signal disappeared Rika couldn't take it anymore. "THIS IS STUPID!" she yelled furiously. Yep, that's what Henry was waiting for. He smirked slightly to himself, but only just to the point that Rika couldn't see it. "Grr. For all we know it could be an In-Training all the way to a Mega." she said in frustration.

"Hey, where's chumly?" came a familiar voice.

"Please tell me it's not who I think it is?" Rika said with a glare. She turned around to see Kazu and his four-eyed friend come walking casually towards them.

"Don't you two have someone else to annoy?" she scowled.

"Ha, nice to see you too Rika." Kazu said with a grin. Kenta followed Kazu closely behind like he always did and according to Rika, was as cowardly as he always was.

"What brings you two out here?" Henry asked.

"Well funny you should mention it pal, we were playing our digimon card game trying to remember the good O'l days when our old digivices started acting up." Kazu explained.

"Interesting, we were just experiencing the same thing." Henry replied. _This is bizarre. It seems all of our digivices are detecting something but we don't know what. If there is a digimon in Shinjuku, there really isn't anything we'd be able to do._ Henry thought.

"So, where's Takato anyway?" asked Kazu straightening his hat.

"Takato somehow found a portal to the Digital World." Rika answered all annoyed.

"What? And he didn't even tell us?!" Kazu and Kenta shouted in unison.

"Why would he tell you two losers anything?" Rika asked coldly as she walked off.

"Hey that's just cold Rika!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kenta agreeing. Rika suddenly stopped when her digivice began beeping. The screen lit up and a dark red arrow began circling around it. Henry, Kazu and Kenta's also began to do the same thing and then it vanished.

"Oh this is driving me crazy!" Rika shouted in frustration.

"You're telling me. I think I know what's going on." Henry replied.

"What?" Kazu asked.

"Well it's possible that the reason we can't get a reading on whatever's causing our digivices to go off, is probably because the signal is too weak or too far away." Henry explained.

"Are you saying we'd have to run around the whole city to find whatever's causing this? And say we do, what do we do then?" Rika asked.

"I'm not sure but since Takato sent that message about Renamon, your digivice has been reacting hasn't it." Henry replied. Rika said nothing but only looked at the now faded screen of her blue digivice. She stood there silently praying and hoping that Renamon would return.

**About the Same Time…**

Takato and the three digimon strolled down the village road waiting for the Knightchessmon to appear.

"Are you sure this will work?" Biyomon asked in concern.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is pretend we're attacking each other and hopefully they'll arrest us and take us to where Terriermon's being held." Takato replied.

"You know, 'hopefully' isn't really encouraging." Renamon stated walking behind the two smaller digimon.

"Yeah I guess you could be right but—"

"Stop, here they come." Renamon whispered. Two white Knightchessmon came prancing down the road with their lances high in the air.

"Okay remember the plan." Takato said quickly. The three digimon nodded and took their stance.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon declared sending a gust of green flames at Lopmon which missed. The idea was to use attacks without actually hitting each other in the process.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon shot back. Renamon jumped high into the air and extended her arms.

"Diamond Storm!" She shouted. Hundreds of glittering shards of light shot down like arrows leaving little craters in the ground. Takato hopped back and forth trying not to get hit by Renamon's attack.

"Watch it Renamon, you almost hit me!" Takato exclaimed. Renamon said nothing and rolled her eyes. Luckily, Renamon's attack made enough noise to draw the knightchessmons' attention. They came charging down the path with their lances tight in their grip.

"Hey dueling without royal permission is against the law! You're under arrest!" said one of the Knightchessmon. Many digimon watched from their windows as the four strangers were seized into custody and were taken towards the White Chessmon Kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>Looks like Takato and Renamon are one step closer to rescue Terriermon, I hope they make it. Find out what happens next in the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!<em>

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry that this chapter took a long time to post, I was busy writing Bleach for the past year.<p>

Terriermon: MORE LIKE AN ETERNITY!

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon: Oh come on Henry, you've got to admit it's been forever since this guy's written a chapter for us. To be honest, we should find a new writer

Rika: I'll agree to that. (Grabs me by the collar) If you don't finish this first part of the story by Christmas, I'll make you my personal punching bag got it?!

Me: Got it. (face turns pale)

Henry: _oh boy, this is going to get ugly._


	7. CH 7: The Chessmon Wars Part 2

**CH: 7: The Chessmon Wars Part 2**

* * *

><p>Terriermon banged his head against the cold stone wall of his jail cell while the moon shined its ghastly rays through the bared window making a long shadow across the icy floor. He began pacing back and forth allowing the pain from his forehead decrease. <em>Well you really did it this time. You just had to tell that gorillamon that he was fat, I mean it's not like I was lying or anything. <em>Terriermon thought to himself. He rubbed the top of his head and could feel a bump forming. "Oh great, I'm getting another horn." He told himself sarcastically. He figured it was a good time to stop thumping his head against the wall and find something else to cope with his misery.

As he sat there feeling sorry for himself, the jail door suddenly opened and four blurs were thrown at him. Terriermon yelped as he was piled under the four newcomers. He managed to squeeze his way through the heap of bodies and tumbled against the wall. Looking upside down, Terriermon's eyes widened with joy when he realized it was Renamon, Lopmon, and Takato. "Hey! It's you; I can't believe I'm seeing this." Terriermon exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Terriermon." Takato said weakly. Terriermon looked around and then made a disappointed face.

"Hey, where's Henry?" He asked.

"He didn't come with me; it's kind of a long story." Takato replied.

"What? What happened, he call in sick?" Terriermon scoffed.

"Terriermon, Henry and Rika aren't even in the Digital World." Renamon explained.

"Like I said, it's a long story. Besides, we've came to save you." Takato said sitting up.

"How is getting locked up with me saving me?" Terriermon asked.

"He does have a point." Biyomon said brushing dirt off of her feathers.

"Yeah I'm still trying to think of a plan." Takato replied.

"You didn't think this through did you?" Renamon retorted coldly.

"Well…I…uh…I'm not that good at planning." He chuckled weakly. Renamon didn't see how it was a joke and continued to scowl.

"Well mister tamer, how do we get out of here?" Biyomon asked flapping her pink wings.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." He replied. Takato went over to the bars and tried bending them but it was no use. He then tried hitting the wall several times to see if it would soften but it was as hard as ever. "Wow, it's a real jail cell." Takato replied.

"Duh." Terriermon sweat dropped. Takato then remembered the universal digivice Shibumi had given him. He took the grey digivice out of his pocket and pulled out some cards. _Let's see here, this one's no good. No this one sucks. I could use this one but is it powerful enough? Gosh why did Kazu have to give me a bunch of worthless cards? _Takato thought to himself as he shuffled through his cards.

"Hey…uh Takato, don't mean to be rude or anything but could you hurry up?" Terriermon asked.

"Come on guys, I can't think under pressure." Takato replied.

"Well then let us know when you've figured it out in a few years." Terriermon taunted. Takato was about to tell him off when Renamon suddenly stopped him and pointed down the hall of the prison. Several white pawnchessmon were clanking down the hall and to their cell. They opened the door and pointed their spears at Takato and the rest of the digimon.

"I think they want us to follow them." Lopmon whispered. Takato took out his digivice and the circular screen grew showing a picture of one of the pawnchessmon. The screen read:

PAWNCHESSMON

Rookie Level

Virus Type

Puppet Digimon

Takato sighed and stood up and walked out the door. Renamon and the other three digimon followed closely behind as the pawnchessmon continued to shove them forward. Terriermon became annoyed when the pawnchessmon kept poking him with their spears. They went through another hallway and into a large corridor. Several Knightchessmon were standing in two separate lines facing each other. At the far side of the corridor was a short digimon wearing a crown and had a rather large mustache. Takato took his digivice out and read;

KINGCHESSMON

Mega Level

Virus Type

Prefers to hide behind his minions

Takato returned his digivice into his pocket. Kingchessmon held a gold staff that was as tall as he was, and had a yellow jewel attached to the top of it. But it wasn't Kingchessmon that intimidated Takato; it was the other digimon standing to the right of him. This digimon towered over Kingchessmon and carried a long rod with a white headpiece. Takato pulled out his digivice a second time and read:

BISHOPCHESSMON

Ultimate Level

Virus Type

"Huh? Why are those prisoners out? Guards I want you to execute them and load their data." Kingchessmon ordered.

"Please Sire; it was I that summoned them to your presence." Bishopchessmon said.

"You, Bishopchessmon? Why have you brought these digimon to me?" He asked with a twitch of his mustache.

"Because one of them is a tamer your majesty, I thought he could be of use for our cause." Bishopchessmon replied casually. Kingchessmon continued to twitch his large black mustache as he thought about what to do.

"A tamer you say?" he asked.

"Precisely, my lord." Bishopchessmon replied.

"Well then, have him come hither." He said in a pleased voice. The pawnchessmon shoved the five heroes forward.

"Now, which one of you is the tamer?" Kingchessmon asked pointing his small staff at them. Terriermon pushed Takato forward, who in return gave him a dirty look. Takato gulped and walked forward.

"This scrawny thing's the tamer? He doesn't look like a warrior." Kingchessmon told Bishopchessmon.

"Ah but he is, see for yourself my lord, he has a digivice." Bishopchessmon said with confidence. One of the pawnchessmon swiped the digivice from Takato's hand and raised it to show Kingchessmon.

"Hey!" Takato protested. Some of the Knightchessmon pointed their lances at him but Kingchessmon stopped them. The pawnchessmon gave Takato back his digivice and stepped aside.

"Well then, if he is a tamer then he and his friends are to be honored guests of the crown!" Kingchessmon proclaimed.

"Say uh Kingchessmon, I was wondering if you haven't by chance seen a red dinosaur looking digimon pass by here lately have ya?" Takato asked.

"I'm afraid not young hero." Kingchessmon replied.

"If I may ask, what is this cause you're talking about?" Renamon asked.

"It is a very long story and should be told in the near future." Kingchessmon replied.

"Good, cause I don't like long stories." Terriermon said under his breath.

"But since you've asked, I shall tell you it now." Kingchessmon said.

"Why is this happening to me?" Terriermon sweat dropped.

"Well, for many years I have ruled this valley and created an empire to show the rest of the digital world our greatness. You see, we chessmon were created from an old chess super computer many years ago, but we were never recognized for our magnitude. So I built this magnificent castle so that my subjects and any other digimon that chose to live in Checkmate Valley. There was peace here until recently in the Westside of the valley a rebellious group known as the Black Kingdom arose against us and destroyed many structures and many of my fellow digimon were lost. There are rumors that they are led by an evil queen but my spies never return to give me a proper report. Tamer, if you and your friends could help me restore peace to this valley, I will set you all free." Kingchessmon said.

After Kingchessmon concluded his story, Terriermon was found snoring and making a small bubble with his nose. He then woke up for a start and gave a confused look.

"Hold on a sec, I thought we were your honored guest." He pointed out.

"Yes indeed, but you caused much destruction and insulted Gorillamon." Bishopchessmon replied.

"Hey, getting octopus on his face was an accident! Besides, he's got anger issues." Terriermon protested.

"You got into a fight with Gorillamon again?" Takato asked.

"No, it was a different one this time. The last one was Henry's fault. _But don't tell Henry that." _He replied. Renamon rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"What will you have us do?" She asked.

"Well we're at the brink of war; if we don't find a diplomatic solution then we'll have no choice but to make a full onslaught. If you could find a way so that that does not happen, then you will all be freed." Kingchessmon retorted.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it." Takato said.

"Good, I will give you seven days to complete your task. You have until then to stop this war from igniting." He exclaimed. With that said Takato and the gang were shown to a room that was filled with all kinds of food and furniture. Terriermon dove right in and began stuffing his face with steam buns. There were pastries of every kind and sizzling stir fry. Seeing all the food made Takato sick to his stomach.

"Is something wrong?" asked Renamon seeing his distress.

"Huh…What? Oh nothing just thinking about Guilmon is all. He'd love these rolls but I don't think they're as good as my folk's." Takato replied.

"I know what you mean I guess. Rika had always been on my mind since the day we were separated. But after eight years I fell into despair and alone. I'm glad you found me Takato. I promise we _will_ find him." Renamon said firmly. Takato just smiled back and then helped himself to some teriyaki chicken and rice. Renamon like always, sat elegantly by herself with only a few pieces of sushi on her plate. Takato and Biyomon laughed as Terriermon tried to stuff twenty-six steam buns in his bunny mouth but started to gag after the twenty seventh. Renamon watched them from a distance and for the first time smiled.

**Meanwhile…**

Rika paced around the sidewalk like a wildcat waiting for its food. It had been two days since their digivice began reacting and yet nothing. It frustrated her beyond anything she could think of to be frustrated about. She began to become envious of Takato and wondered if he went alone for just his own selfish reasons. Rika couldn't understand of all people why he wouldn't tell her about the portal. She decided that when Takato did return, she would give him a nose bleed and have Renamon beat him to a pulp. But behind all the anger she had, she really hoped Takato would come home safe and sound, or until she dealt with him.

Just then Henry came running up to her breathing heavy. "Any…thing?" he gasped.

"No, I haven't had a reaction for several—"Rika was interrupted when her blue digivice began beeping. _It's like this thing WANTS to make me miserable! _She thought. She watched the red glowing arrow on the screen spin rapidly in a circle. "It's just doing the same thing it did last…time." She replied. But to prove her wrong, the red arrow stopped pointing southeast. "Hey, I've got a reading!" She shouted.

"Yeah me too. It looks like it's not far from here and by the look of these data readings, it's a small one." Henry replied running the direction the arrow was pointing. Rika dashed after him and for once forgot all about her troubles. They ran past down town and arrived at the entrance of the West Shinjuku subway station. Henry looked at his digivice again and the screen began to pulse hastily. "This is it." He said rushing through the glass revolving doors.

They raced down the stairs and into the subway tunnels. Henry and Rika stopped when they saw the familiar white mist forming inside the darkness of the underpass. Rika immediately put her sunglasses on and began to dash toward the fog when Henry suddenly grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Rika stop. We don't even have our digimon!" He exclaimed.

"Well what do you expect us to do? We can't just turn back and ignore it." Rika replied freeing her arm. Henry sighed and put his sunglasses on.

"I'm going to regret this." He murmured. Going through the mist, they both took out their digivice and waited for the bio-merged digimon to appear. Suddenly, a short furry digimon with one long horn on its head appeared from the haze. Henry looked at his digivice and the screen read:

GABUMON

Rookie Level

Vaccine Type

A Reptile Digimon that wears a fur pelt to keep its body warm.

"Uh…hi…I think I'm lost." Gabumon said with an embarrassed smile. Henry and Rika glanced at each other with a confused look and then back at Gabumon.

"Sorry if I startled you, it's just I've never been this far from home before." Gabumon chuckled to himself.

"I guess Mr. Yamaki was right. The effects of the juggernaut program must have worn off." Henry said placing his hand on his chin. Rika walked up to Gabumon and knelt down to his height.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"Well it funny thing really. You see, I had a strange dream from the sovereign Azulongmon and was told to come to the human world. He said that I was to help the chosen ones protect their home from evil while their friend was away." Gabumon explained.

"Did this friend's name happen to be Takato?" Henry asked.

"Yes but how did you know that?" Gabumon asked.

"Because Takato's our friend." Rika replied. Gabumon made a big smile.

"Well then that's great!" He shouted for joy. Rika and Henry walked out of the train station ignoring the other peoples' stares and pointing fingers as Gabumon happily in front of them

"We better hurry before people start getting ideas." Henry said. Rika nodded and then looked at Gabumon.

"By the way Gabumon, how did you know Takato?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't a very long relationship, but he and Renamon helped my village defeat Ogremon a few weeks ago." He replied.

"Renamon was with him!" Rika exclaimed.

"Yes, I believe she mentioned you. It must be nice to have such a great friend." Gabumon smiled.

"Yeah…friend." Rika said quietly.

**And back again…**

Takato laid on a soft bed looking out the window. The night sky looked so real but he knew it was only an artificial program to make it look real. He thought about Guilmon and seeing his face. Takato figured the first thing Guilmon would want would be Guilmon bread with a lot of peanut butter.

Terriermon finally came in the sleeping chamber with a belly the size of a balloon. He moaned to himself as he got into his bed and began snoring. Renamon sat against the wall with her arms crossed and gazed out the window looking at the moon. She wondered if Rika was looking at the same moon on the other side. Renamon closed her eyes but then opened them again when Terriermon snored loudly. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She recalled the words Rika said about her and the moon.

"_You know what impresses me the most?" asked Rika._

"_No, tell me." Renamon said._

"_How heroic you look right now standing in the moonlight. I'll see you tomorrow Renamon." Rika called. _

Renamon smiled and again closed her eyes. "Good night Rika." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Well it looks like Takato and the gang have their hands full. Find out what happens on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! <em>

* * *

><p>Me: Just as I promised, here's the 7th chapter!<p>

Terriermon: It was about time you guys found me. That cell was staring to smell.

Guilmon: Takato, come find me please. I'm getting hungry.

Takato: Don't worry boy I'm on my way.

Guilmon: Will you have Guilmon bread?

Takato: sure.

Guilmon: Yeah! And peanut butter, lots and lots of peanut butter!

Terriermon: Pig.

Me: Like you're the one to talk.

Terriermon: Hey! I was hungry!

Me: well anyway, I'll have the next chapter up soon and I don't own Digimon. See ya on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	8. CH 8: The Chessmon Wars Part 3

**CH 8: The Chessmon Wars Part 3**

* * *

><p>Rika wore a scowl and muttered to herself as she and Gabumon walked home. She couldn't believe she had to bring him home with her. Henry had made the excuse that there were too many people living in his family and Gabumon would just frighten them. She sighed angrily wondering how her mom and grandma would handle it. Rika's mother of course would jump up onto the table and demand the hideous beast leave while her grandmother would welcome him. "Hurry up, you're slowing us down." Rika said irritated.<p>

"Sorry, it's just that I've traveled a long way and haven't really had any rest." Gabumon apologized. Rika suddenly felt guilty and ashamed of herself for not thinking about the digimon. She had no idea of what hardships he had to endure just to get here.

"Hey, it's okay. I should be the one saying sorry. I'm just in a bad mood." She said gently. Rika could imagine Takato right now saying that she was always in a bad mood and it annoyed her.

When they finally got back to the Nonaka house, Rika spent a half an hour trying to explain to her grandmother what had happened. Who in return only nodded and glanced over Rika's shoulder at Gabumon who was helping himself to some bread rolls Rika's grandmother had just baked.

"Now, now Rika there's no reason you have to make a big explanation to me. I'm perfectly fine having him here. It's been a while since we've had a talking animal like Renamon here." Her grandmother said with a smile.

"He's a digimon not an animal." Rika said irritable.

"Whatever you say dear." Her grandmother replied cheerfully. Rika sighed and walked over to the living room where Gabumon was sitting.

"Would you stop eating everything?" Rika snapped.

"Sorry." Gabumon smiled making a final gulp.

"So anyway, how are you supposed to help us, because you're just a rookie after all?" Rika asked trying to not sound rude.

"Well you're not the first human I've met before. I once had a partner of my own long ago." Gabumon replied.

"You had a tamer?" Rika asked in surprise.

"Is that what they call the Digidestined now days?" Gabumon asked a little confused.

"What's a Digidestined?" Rika asked.

"It's what the digital world called the chosen ones that once saved our world. My partner's name was Matt, and he was one of them. We shared a great friendship and fought together but that was a long time ago." Gabumon said with a frown.

"What happened?" Rika asked gently.

"Well when Matt and his friends saved the digital world from evil, their purpose was finished and so they we're no longer needed. Me and my other fellow digimon got separated from our human friends and never heard from them again." Gabumon replied sadly. Rika began to discover that there was more to Gabumon then what meets the eye. Throughout that night she listened to his tales of adventure and how the Digidestined saved the digital world from an evil digimon called Apocalypsmon. She began to understand that her world and the digital world had been in a brink of destruction more than once before. Even before she and her friends came to be.

While she lay in her bed, she wondered how many more times the two worlds will continue to be in the need of saving. Rika had always thought the D-Reaper was the end of it all, but Gabumon's tales made her curious if there were others that would seek to destroy and hurt others. These thoughts bothered her but knowing that Renamon was finally found cheered her up. She glanced up at the night sky with a smile before finally falling asleep.

**The Digital World…**

Takato woke up everyone bright and early so they could make plans to get into the Black Kingdom territory. Terriermon fell asleep four times while trying to eat breakfast and just sat and yawned. "Good morning everybody, today's the day we crack this mystery." Takato said cheerfully. Everyone else gave a dead hooray and went off to do their own business.

"Takato, why should we help these chessmon? They've brought us nothing but trouble." Lopmon complained.

"Don't think like that guys, we're the Tamers squad!" Takato replied.

"You're still calling us that? Please tell me you didn't make another flag." Terriermon exclaimed.

"Okay I'm still working on the name but the bottom line is these chessmon need our help. It can't be worse than fighting the D-Reaper." Takato replied.

"He does have a point." Terriermon whispered into Lopmon's ear.

"So, are you with me?" Takato asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, so let's get going!" Takato proclaimed.

Moments later, Takato and the four digimon crouched by the side of a building. Takato hadn't noticed that there was a road that went straight through the middle of the village.

"How do you suppose we get in?" Renamon asked.

"I'm thinking." Takato replied.

"I hope your plan's better than the one you used to try to free me." Terriermon teased.

"Terriermon, this is no time for smart talk." Renamon scolded.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, sheesh." He replied. Takato looked around and saw that each gate leading into the eastside of the village was guarded by a pair of black pawnchessmon.

"I've got an idea!" Takato exclaimed. A few minutes later Takato returned with a large cart that read 'Matsuki Bakery' on it. Takato tossed everyone a white apron told them to follow his lead. "Hi there, we've come to sale delicious bread to her majesty! It's the best baked goods in the digital world!" Takato exclaimed cheerfully.

"This is his plan?" Terriermon whispered while giving an embarrassed smile. The two pawnchessmon looked at each other and then back at the fake salesmen and then opened the gate.

"Well thank ya sirs here, have a biscuit." Takato said tossing one into the pawnchessmon's hand. As soon as they got through the gate, there was a total look of surprise on Takato's face. Unlike the west part of Checkmate Village that was clean and lively, the other half was no more than a ghost town. Windows and doors were boarded up and roofs rattled in the wind.

"Great, we made it in the city, now what?" Terriermon asked.

"Well technically we've been in the city the whole time. We've just haven't been in this part of town." Renamon replied.

"You just had to get all wise on me didn't you?" Terriermon snapped. They walked through the empty streets without a soul in sight except for a couple of pawnchessmon standing on the old roofs watching them. A few orbs of old data rolled across the ground like tumbleweeds in a desert.

"Do you really need to bring that with you?" Biyomon asked gesturing to the bread cart Takato was pulling.

"Hey, I worked hard on this. I can't just abandon it." He exclaimed. Renamon and the others rolled their eyes and continued walking through the unoccupied streets. Suddenly two black Knightchessmon sprang upon them.

"Halt!" they shouted pointing their lances at them.

"Bread?" Takato said holding out a loaf.

**Meanwhile…**

Rika woke up with a rat nest for hair. She looked around and Gabumon was nowhere to be seen. _Grandma's probably filling Gabumon's stomach up. _She thought. She suddenly heard noises coming from outside her bedroom door. Rika slowly opened the door and a flash of morning sun shined into her eyes. Gabumon was working up a sweat clawing and punching the air. He kicked and stretched and looked as if he was doing aerobics. Rika snickered as she watched Gabumon do his exercises.

Gabumon finally noticed her watching him and immediately stood straight up. "Sorry, didn't see you there." Gabumon said with embarrassment.

"Oh no you're fine. Was just admiring your training." Rika replied.

"I was just getting ready when they come." Gabumon said scratching his head.

"When who comes?" Rika asked with a puzzled look. Just then her digivice began to pulse and the red arrow as pointing east. "A bio-emerge? "She said in surprise. Suddenly her phone began to buzz. "Hello?" she said.

"_Rika, it's happening again!" _Henry's voice said.

"I'm on my way. Gabumon come on." She said hanging up.

"Okay!" Gabumon replied sprinting right behind her. The digivice led them to a busy intersection. Henry caught up with them at the cross walk on his bike. Rika looked at her digivice and it was pulsing like mad. She gazed around the crowd of cars and people but didn't see anything. Suddenly, a pillar of fog shot from the ground and covered the center of the street.

"You ready for this?" Henry asked.

"Yeah you bet." Rika replied dashing into the fog. Henry and Gabumon followed closely behind. At first they couldn't see anything but the white wisps of mist, but then a looming shadow appeared from the murkiness. Anyone that saw it would have immediately mistaken it for a regular tank. It would have been if it wasn't for the large jaws and machine guns for arms. Henry glanced at his digivice. The screen grew and read;

_**TANKMON**_

_Data Type_

_Machine Digimon_

_Champion Level_

Tankmon had a tint of army green and a wicked look in his eyes. He roared with a metallic evil laugh and began firing shots from the long gun barrel that acted as his nose. "Well this isn't good." Rika exclaimed.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Henry replied.

"Don't worry, just leave it to me." Gabumon said jumping up into the air.

"Wait Gabumon he's too powerful!" Rika exclaimed. Just then Gabumon began to glow.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" He proclaimed. Where Gabumon stood was a massive white wolf with blue stripes and spikes on his shoulders. Henry and Rika stood in awe of the magnificent beast. Rika took out her digivice and read; "Garurumon, Vaccine type, Champion level. His spikes are razor sharp."

"Ooh big puppy! Let's play!" Tankmon taunted. "Hyper Cannon!" he shouted. Garurumon easily evaded n his attack and pounced at him. "Hahaha, feisty one aren't ya. Try this one for size! Arm Machine gun!" Tankmon bellowed as he lifted up his arms and started firing shots. Garurumon jumped and dodged as the bullets ricocheted off the walls and street. People ran screaming in confusion and panic unaware of what was going on.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon growled spitting a spray of blue flames. Tankmon cried from the heat of the flames as it engulfed its soft underbelly. Tankmon rolled forward in fury shooting from its cannon rapidly. Garurumon hooked around and jumped over Tankmon's barrage. He turned around and dashed with lightning speed. "Freeze Fang!" Garurumon roared. The spikes on Garurumon's shoulders began to glow and as he passed Tankmon, he left large gashes in Tankmon's side. Tankmon screamed in pain and dissolved into red particles. Garurumon stood watching the red pieces of data disappear into the air and then shrunk down into Gabumon. Gabumon sighed as if out of breath and slowly hobbled back toward Henry and Rika. "See, I told ya I could do it." Gabumon said with a big smile.

Meanwhile a few miles away, Ryo sat at a table against the dining room window. He was dressed in a normal grey shirt and khaki pants, but still wore his red bandana around his neck. He sighed in bore some sliding his old digivice back and forth. _This is becoming too much to bare. I've searched endlessly for a way back to the digital world but failed! Am I not meant to go back? I can't imagine what's going on in Cyberdramon's head right now. Is it possible he's forgotten about me? No, he wouldn't. I have to believe he's still out there waiting for me ._he thought.

Ryo's mind went aimlessly lost in thought when his digivice started throbbing with light. He picked it up with a shocked puzzled look as if it was a mysterious artifact. Ryo started pressing buttons on the digivice console but then the screen suddenly went blank and the light dimmed until it vanished. "No! Wait!" Ryo pleaded shaking the digivice. He then blushed for his childish behavior and calmed down. Ryo figured that whatever happened, happened for a reason, and he knew just the people to ask about it. _Looks like it's time to make a little visit to Rika's. _He thought. Ryo grabbed a black leather jacket from the coat rack and headed out the door.

**Meanwhile in the Digital World…**

Takato and the four rookie digimon crouched in a circle at the base of a tall black wall. "Are you sure this will work?" Terriermon asked not convinced of Takato's new plan.

"Of course it will work! All we have to do is get into the castle yard and get caught again like we did at the white castle. When they ask us why we're here, we'll just say that we mistake it for the white chessmon and then they'll think we're enemies of Kingchessmon." Takato whispered proudly.

"So you want them to think we're their allies? Are you crazy?" Terriermon protested.

"It'll work, trust me. " Takato replied. Takato and the digimon walked against the wall and came to a corner. Some distance away, two Knightchessmon stood guard at a large gate. Takato then looked up at the wall and suddenly came up with an idea. "Renamon, do you think you can jump this wall?" he asked. Renamon examined the wall top to bottom before replying.

"Yes but I would need a running start. If I digivolved however, it would be a different matter." She exclaimed.

"Sounds good let's do it!" Takato replied taking out the U.D. _Okay; I've got two digivolution cards that I can use. Renamon could get me, Lopmon, and Biyomon over the wall while Terriermon keeps the chessmon distracted. Gosh I'm good! _He thought. Takato took the cards out and swiped them. "Digi modify! Digivolution activate!" Takato exclaimed.

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!" Kyubimon stated.

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!" Gargomon also stated. Takato, Lopmon, and Biyomon got on Kyubimon's back and held on tight as she sprang high in the air and over the wall. Gargomon pointed his machine gun hands at the ground and fired, making him soar into the air. Just as planned, the loud bang of Gargomon's guns attracted the chessmons' attention.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon proclaimed firing several green bolts in each direction. After Takato got off of Kyubimon, she stood strong and lowered her head.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" she shouted. Seven distinct balls of blue flames flew at the chessmon and blackened the walls. Suddenly, two gigantic digimon stomped forward and towered over them. Takato took out his digivice and it read;

ROOKCHESSMON

Ultimate Level

Takato and the gang formed a circle as the rookchessmon and several knightchessmon surrounded them. Gargomon and Kyubimon reverted back into their rookie level forms and stood their ground.

"Halt, you're under arrest!" chanted a knightchessmon as it pointed its lance at them. Takato slowly walked up to it and gave a weak smile.

"Want some bread?" he said holding a loaf. Renamon slapped herself in the face and shook her head in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued…<em>

_Well looks like Takato's got himself in another sticky situation. Find out what happens on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

* * *

><p>Terriermon: For now on, Renamon makes the plans.<p>

Renamon: I would have to agree.

Takato: Oh come on, it's working!

Terriermon: the only thing working is your feet!

Me: Okay guys let's not get too upset with Takato.

Takato: Thanks (sighs)

Me: Even though he sucks at planning.

Takato: Yeah…Wait what? Hey!

Terriermon: (Laughing hysterically)

Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the 4th and final part of the Chessmon Wars posted soon. I do not own digimon.


	9. CH 9: The Chessmon Wars Part 4

**CH 9: The Chessmon Wars Part 4**

* * *

><p>Takato and his friends were thrown in to the great hall of the black castle. There was pawnchessmon all lined up staring at them. The great hall was similar to the one in the white kingdom, but was much darker. There were stone arches going across the hall with torches lit with blue flames attached to the walls. At the end of the room there was a large stone throne with a long red banner behind it. Takato was expecting to find an almighty mega level digimon sitting on the throne, but instead found a Bishopchessmon at the base. It was identical to the one Takato had seen earlier. Except this time it was a complete black and mean looking. Takato and Renamon slowly walked forward while the knightchessmon pointed their lances at them.<p>

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" Bishopchessmon asked.

"We were…uh…wondering if we could see the queen." Takato squeaked out. Renamon rolled her eyes knowing full well that Rika would've never cowered in front of such odds. But she knew she would have to get use to Takato's timid nature.

"The queen sees no one. She has many more important things to be worried about. I on the other hand must deal with her majesty's army and political affairs." Bishopchessmon replied.

"So that means you have full control over the kingdom?" Renamon exclaimed.

"She's nothing but your puppet!" Terriermon declared.

"No, no, the queen is an idol to her people!" Bishopchessmon objected. "The queen has the duty of foreseeing the wellbeing of her people. I simply maintain order."

"So does this mean we won't be able to see the queen?" Takato asked.

"No. Guards, take these trespassers to the dungeon." Bishopchessmon ordered. The pawnchessmon clanked forward shoving their spears in front of them. They were led into a large corridor and then down a stone staircase. The dungeon was damp and looked more like a poorly maintained dog pound. It had several cells separated by iron bars. Many of the cells were occupied by several digimon. Some mean looking and others that seemed scared. The pawnchessmon shoved Takato and Renamon into a cell, and Terriermon and the others in another.

"Hey you can't lock me up!" Terriermon shouted.

"They just did Terriermon." Biyomon replied.

"Was I asking you?" Terriermon snapped.

"Enough, we need to find a way out." Renamon intervened.

"There is no way out." Came a raspy voice from the shadows. Takato and his friends looked over and saw a short old digimon with a long gray beard and hair that covered its eyes. The digimon seemed to be wearing a brown cloth as a shirt and had shackles on his arms.

"Jijimon?" Renamon asked.

"Hmm, do I know you lemon face?" Jijimon asked.

"My tamer and I met you in the Forsaken Desert." She replied. Jijimon thought for a moment and then began jumping up and down and chuckled.

"Ah yes of course that girl from long ago! Yes, yes how are you? Hold on, why you gooks down in a wet place like this?" Jijimon asked.

"It's a long story." Takato replied. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Slow down there sonny, I can only answer one question at a time. As for your question lad, I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

"That's right. There I was minding my own business getting a tan, and then all the sudden those Chessmon come riding by and snatches me from my Babamon. It's been a long time since I've seen that old hag." Jijimon replied. The gang showed a sigh of sympathy and sat down. "Yep I was here all by myself until they threw in that Wimpey red dinosaur." Jijimon muttered.

"A red dinosaur?!" Takato exclaimed. "Did he have yellow eyes, large claws, and a huge appetite?" He asked.

"He didn't have claws but now that I think about it, he was hungry all the time. It was really annoying." Jijimon ridiculed. This was the best news Takato had heard since entering the digital world. Takato looked over and saw Renamon looking out of the cell window.

"Renamon are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Huh…what? Oh nothing just thinking." She replied.

"If it's 'how to escape' that you're thinking, you can forget about it." Jijimon uttered out.

"No it's not that, something just doesn't seem right." Renamon retorted.

"What do you mean?" Lopmon asked.

"Don't you think it's odd that Bishopchessmon seemed eager to get off the subject of the queen?" Renamon asked.

"What about it?" Terriermon sneered. Renamon gave Terriermon a dirty look before continuing.

"Something just doesn't seem right." She replied. Suddenly the dungeon door opened and a cat-like digimon with yellow gloves came walking down the hallway.

"Hey quit your yapp'n!" the cat digimon shouted. It stopped in front of Takato and the others and stared for a second. "Biyomon?" she asked.

"Gatomon!" Biyomon exclaimed with excite.

"You guys know each other?" Terriermon asked.

"Who's the bunny?"

"Hey!"

"Am I glad to see you." Biyomon exclaimed.

"Same here. What is that can-head thinking of locking up my friend up for?" Gatomon queried

"I know right?" Biyomon said.

"Hey would you like to clue us in?" Takato asked.

"Oh sorry Takato, this is my friend Gatomon." Biyomon explained.

"Nice to meet ya." Gatomon saluted. "Biyomon what are you doing on my turf? Don't you know that if Bishopchessmon finds out that I'm down here, I could be in for it." Gatomon exclaimed. Takato had never seen a black Gatomon before.

"Gatomon, how did your fur get darker?" Biyomon asked.

"It didn't. I've disguised myself in soot." Gatomon replied.

"Why would you disguise yourself?" Takato asked.

"I'm undercover." She replied. Takato still looked puzzled. "For the White Kingdom." Gatomon exclaimed in a annoyed tone. "I'm on a mission for Kingchessmon to find out the queen's plans. You see, the two kingdoms have never liked each other and have always threatened war but never initiate it." said Gatomon.

"Well that doesn't seem so hard." Lopmon replied.

"it wasn't until now. Just a while ago Bishopchessmon ordered several attacks on the western part of the city." Gatomon exclaimed.

"What of the queen though?" Renamon asked.

"That's the thing, she's gone." Gatomon retorted.

"What do you mean gone?" Biyomon questioned.

"I mean she's disappeared, but I think Bishopchessmon had something to do with it. He's a royal advisor but he's also a sorcerer." Gatomon explained. Gatomon stopped talking for a moment and looked as if she was seeing Takato for the first time. "Holy Tuna! You're a human!" Gatomon said flabbergasted.

"oh, I almost forgot. This is Takato, he's looking for his partner." said Biyomon.

"Yeah, that loony red dinosaur!" Jijimon blurted out from the far wall.

"Well in that case, looks like you're getting out of here." Gatomon said cheerfully. The digimon cheered as Gatomon picked the lock with her claw and opened the door.

Meanwhile in the human world, Riley dashed through the corridor of the Hypnos headquarters. In the interior of the control room, Tally was already seated and typing on her keyboard updating the database.

"Tally what's the deal? I was just about to get my nails done." Riley complained.

"Now's not the time. We've got a wild one!" Tally exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" said Riley stunned. She jumped right to her seat and started entering codes for coordinates. "You're right there's one just a few miles from here. Contact Yamaki, he'll want to see this." said Riley.

"I've already done it. He's on his way." Tally replied. Twenty minutes later Yamaki came running into the room.

"This better be important." Yamaki scowled.

"It is sir; we've detected a wild one in west Shinjuku." Tally replied as she typed on her keyboard. Yamaki put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighter and began flipping the top open and closed.

"When did it bio-merge?" Yamaki asked.

"it bio-merged forty seven hours, and two minutes ago sir. We're tracking it now." Riley replied.

"Well don't lose it. Since those kids lost their pets, we'll have to take it down ourselves." Yamaki insisted as he fiddled with his lighter.

"Yes sir. Coordinates have been accessed, artificial life form one is one and a half miles west to about forty degrees." Tally reported.

"Good, it's about time this old machine has had some use." Yamaki said with a wicked smile.

On the porch of the Nonaka house, Rika sat watching Gabumon continue training and exercise by punching and kicking at the air, doing pushups and other muscle builders. She admired his determination to help them, but it just wasn't the same. Rika could have any digimon for a partner but she would still want Renamon. The sun was a hot iron orange over the horizon and peered over the dark clay roofing of the outer yard wall. This time of day irritated her because it was when the sun was right in her eyes the whole time. She shielded her eyes with her hand as she glanced down at her digivice. The screen was nothing but a cloud of static.

Rika shoved it back into her pocket and returned to her room and opened one of her drawers. Inside she grabbed hold of a deck of old digimon cards. Setting them down on the low table, Rika sorted them in different categories and then slowly lifted a card with a picture of Renamon on it. The picture showed Renamon as if she had been frozen while performing Diamond Storm. Rika stroked the surface of the card and lost herself in thought. Moments later Gabumon came walking in huffing and puffing for air.

"Whoo, I'm tired." Gabumon muttered.

"Here have a glass of water." Rika offered handing him a glass.

"Thanks." Gabumon said as he drank the cold refreshing water.

Back in the Digital world, Takato and the six digimon dashed through an empty hallway only stopping to hide when pawnchessmon were near. When the close was clear, they continued to climb up stairs and run quietly through foyers. Suddenly Takato stopped, for what reason he didn't know but he thought he heard someone calling for him.

"What is it Takato?" Biyomon asked.

"I…I don't know, I thought I heard a woman." He said unstably.

"Which way?" Gatomon asked.

"What?"

"Which Way!?" Gatomon repeated now more irritable.

"Oh, that way." Takato replied pointing to a doorway to the left. Gatomon dashed ahead and Takato and the others followed shortly behind. They stopped at a large iron door with several series of locks on it.

"Great, now what?" Terriermon asked. Gatomon walked up and looked the door over and then smirked.

"Step aside I've got this." She said popping her knuckles. Gatomon stretched out her claws and jumped into the air and began picking the locks in a flash. Quickly one by one the locks came crashing down on the cold stone floor. As the final lock tumbled onto the floor, the heavy door slowly opened and Gatomon land softly on the ground with a big smile on her face.

"Show-off." Terriermon scowled.

Inside, the room was round and very spacious. There was a large skylight at the center of the ceiling that lit the room with a ghastly glow. In the center of the chamber, was a large amethyst colored crystal shard wrapped around in heavy chains. Occasionally a violent pulse of purple aura fluctuated from the shard and shook the chains.

"Oh my gosh! It's Queenchessmon!" Gatomon exclaimed. Sure enough within the shard, Queenchessmon presumed frozen inside.

"_Hero from the outer world…p…lease…help…me." _A voice from the shard said.

"Step back!" Renamon ordered. "Diamond storm!" she shouted. In a flash hundreds of diamond shaped darts of light blasted at the purple shard. However, they simply bounced off not even making a dent. Terriermon frowned and then gave it a go.

Uthe shard. But they got the same results.

"_Only…the staff of the betrayer…can free royalty." _Queenchessmon's voice came from the shard.

"Great, we're in trouble." Terriermon exclaimed.

"Indeed you are." Came a voice from behind. Bishopchessmon stood behind them with an angry look in his eyes.

"Why do I have to say the right things?" Terriermon complained.

"Momentai." Lopmon said patting him on the back.

"Hey that's my line!" Terriermon snapped.

"Looks like you've took a wrong turn." Bishopchessmon said evilly. All five digimon and Takato turned to face the towering digimon. Takato took out the UD and gulped as another epic battle began.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

_Uh-oh looks like Takato and the gang got themselves in a tight one, Find out what happens on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon: The Chessmon Wars Part 5; Final Showdown<strong>

* * *

><p>Me: Okay remember when I said that this was the final part of the Chessmon Wars? Well i couldn't finish it all before today the 24th of December. But hey good news, the world didn't end! So after tomorrow, I'll just finish it and then in January continue the story. <strong>Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year!<strong>

Rika: You could've finished it if you weren't playing that stupid game all day!

Me: Hey! It's not my fault, I got hooked.

Terriermon: Excuses, excuses. (Shaking head in disappointment)

Henry: Even I have to agree with Terriermon on that one.

Me: Come on guys give me a little slack.

Rika: Oh I'll give you a little slap (patting a bat)

Me: (Running for my life) I said "slack" not "Slap"! I hope you're having a great season.

Rika: Yeah and I'm going to roast your chestnuts!

Henry: Rika don't you think that's a little too harsh? (Rika gives him an evil glare). I guess not.

* * *

><p><strong>New Series Coming Soon<strong>

**Digimon: Lost Kingdoms**

**2013**


End file.
